Attack On Titan Armin X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed that is until she meets Hanji while she is out in the woods one day. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down for the story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: J-PQ4ifFQcIffAN112MeYoYkCbg=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre05/f9f5/th/pre/f/2014/213/0/0/ericzko_by_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex or Lexi

Nicknames by the others: Angel( Armin), Snowy( Hanji), and Brat( Levi)

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Raven

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Kind of pale and not very tan

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Perfume: Beach nights( Summer marshmallow) always wears it

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=196218979

Usual clothes: untitled_317/set?id=207458260 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Date clothes: untitled_319/set?id=207459281

Hot summer day clothes: cgi/set?id=208242082

Stage clothes: cgi/set?id=208242298

Training clothes: untitled_318/set?id=207458844

Meeting clothes: cgi/set?id=208242173

Night clothes: cgi/set?id=208242333

Alexis's theme in human form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Battle song in human form: Lost in paradise /clcfNNUCzL0

Alexis and Armin's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Alexis and Kaitou's theme song: I'd come for you /XxZtQMgNJH8

Abilities: Super hearing and super smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky an sneaky

Squad: In Hanji's squad but is alot of times is placed with Levi's squad

3D Maneuvering Gear: 8

Intelligence: 10

Martial Arts: 10

Battle Skill: 10

Agility: 10

Strategy: 8

Teamwork: 8

Passion: 9

Specialties: Fighting, training, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, drawing, watching the sunset, cooking, reading, and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, adventure, and help others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite book: White fang

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, The lion is an angel, Lost in paradise, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Armin

Closest friend out of everyone: Armin

Close friends: Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, and Eren

Best friends: Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, and Petra

Friends: Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Petra, Levi, Annie, Jean, Sasha, Krista, Erwin, Eld Jinn, Oluo, and Gunther

Enemies: Titans, some wolves, and humans

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed and has some memory loss from loosing pack at a young age but remembers pack being killed and by who

Wolf form

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the others: Angel( Armin), Wolfy( Hanji), and Brat( Levi)

Gender: Female

Age: 12 years( still a kid because of wolf species and everything and if confused every thing will be explained later in story)

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away watch?v=jamMS8DtPzI

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel /lveeYopGtOQ

Alexis and Armin's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Alexis and Kaitou's theme song: I'd come for you /XxZtQMgNJH8

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193843471

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers, able to summon wings, and able to grow as big as a titan human hybrid at will

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Armin

Closest friend out of everyone: Armin

Close friends: Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, and Eren

Best friends: Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, and Petra

Friends: Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Petra, Levi, Annie, Jean, Sasha, Krista, Erwin, Eld Jinn, Oluo, and Gunther

Enemies: Titans, some wolves, and humans

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed and has some memory loss from loosing pack at a young age but remembers pack being killed and by who

(Beginning of story)

Alexis lays in her den one morning as she listens to the sounds of the forest before she then hears her stomach growling.

"Well I guess its time to go hunting for a while. At least I don't have the pups today to worry about they're Kaitou and Micaiha's problem. I just wish they all weren't out doing something so that I could have somebody to hunt with. Oh well." Alexis says as she gets up and starts walking around in the woods. Not long after finding a rabbit to eat Alexis notices a smell that was nor another animal nor titan and goes to see leaving behind her kill. Once finding the source of the scent Alexis sees a human girl with brown hair and glasses. Alexis growls as she starts trying to get closer to the girl without being noticed but ends up stepping on a twig causing the girl to see Alexis. Alexis growls loudly as the girl tries to come closer but then stops hearing Alexis growl.

"I know it's not exactly a lot or anything but here you go girl." The girl says holding out a piece of meat to Alexis. Alexis growls as she slowly walks up to the girl keep her eyes on her. Alexis smells the piece of meat and then takes it gently from the girl before wolfing it down. Alexis licks her lips before sniffing the girls hands. The girl then tries to pet Alexis but Alexis jerks away and growls slightly but then let's the girl pet her for a moment before backing away looking at the girl with her beautiful purple eyes.

"Wow your a beautiful wolf." The girl says. Alexis then sees the girl's horse as it startles Alexis and out of being startled Alexis attacks the horse and kills it.

"Great now how am I supposed to get back?" The girl asks. Alexis sees what she did and whines slightly before looking at the girl and sighing. Alexis's markings then glow and Alexis then grows to the size of a titan human hybrid shocking the girl but amazing her at the same time. Alexis then picks the girl up by her cape and takes off running towards the walls almost at full speed. Alexis notices the girl enjoying the ride and smiles slightly wondering what it would be like to live with a human or at least have a friend that's human. Soon after arriving at the walls Alexis stops and gently puts the girl down on the ground. Just as Alexis is about to turn around and leave she sees some soldiers come right at her and growls viciously. Alexis then swipes her paw at the soldiers knocking them down but not hurting them. Alexis then growls as she bares her fangs at the humans.

"Stop! Stop this now!" The girl yells. Alexis then stops and looks at the girl with an annoyed look before over at the other humans. Alexis then snorts before leaving. As she leaves she hears the girl be called Hanji.


	2. Capture

The next day Alexis goes a walk to while she is out on her own and on her walk she smells food and goes to it. Once at the source of the smell Alexis sees Hanji and two other boys one with blonde hair and one with short brown hair and a key necklace around his neck. Alexis snarls seeing the boys.

"Here girl it's ok I got you some more food." Hanji says just as Alexis is about to leave. Alexis slowly walks over to Hanji and gently takes the food from her. As soon as Alexis is done eating and is about to leave a rope gets tossed around her neck and a muzzle quickly gets put on her. Alexis then looks at Hanji with hatred in her eyes. Alexis growls trying to get the muzzle off and the rope off. Annoyed Alexis paws at the ground making ice shards appear around her shocking Hanji and the boys but exciting Hanji. After a while Alexis collapses exhausted fighting with the rope and muzzle. After collapsing the brown haired boy ties Alexis front legs together and does the same with her back before putting her on his horse. Once in the walls Hanji ties Alexis down like they would with a captured titan and smiles. Alexis growls annoyed and angry. Alexis then sees a short man and another man with him.

"I hope for your sake shitty glasses you know what your doing." The short man says.

"Relax Levi besides I know what I'm doing." Hanji says.

"What is this?" The other man asks.

"This is Snowy!" Hanji says. Alexis growls at the name.

"We need to get all the information we can out of this wolf." The other man says.

"Already ahead of you Erwin." Hanji says holding a knife walking towards Alexis. Alexis growls and starts thrashing around trying to get loose.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The brown haired boy asks. Alexis snarls.

"It's ok Eren." Hanji says.

"Um Hanji I think Eren has a point if this wolf has elemental abilities like you said even if she can't attack you physically she can still attack you using her abilities." The blonde haired boy says.

"I know what I'm doing Armin." Hanji says. Alexis growls viciously as she thrashed wanting to get away. Hanji then stabs Alexis in her side with the knife making Alexis yelp.

"Hold on girl." Hanji says as she pushes the knife in Alexis's side fit her drawing blood. Alexis was now yelping and screaming, struggling to get away but then laying limp giving up allowing Hanji to stab her with the knife. Hanji then removes the knife having had enough. Alexis then glared at them with hatred in her eyes as Hanji buries her face in Alexis's wounded side making her whine in pain a bit.

"Keep an eye on it, if any changes report back to me." Erwin says.

"And if there are no changes made by it?" Levi asks.

"I think its best to be patient and wait before we get ahead of ourselves." Erwin says as he and Levi leave leaving Eren, Armin, and Hanji with a wounded Alexis.


	3. Revealed

The next day while listening to Hanji, Eren, Armin, Erwin, and Levi speak Alexis is look at the chains she is trapped in and slightly moving them around to see how stable they are. Alexis then growls getting the others attention as she then yanks on the chains that once held her down breaking them in one swift movement and soon snapping the muzzle on her.

"Get more tramps tie it down completely!" Hanji yells. Alexis growls. Alexis then begins running while doing so knocking away any of the humans that came close to her. After running for a bit Alexis stops seeing a titan and then Alexis's markings glow making her the size of a titan human hybrid. Alexis then attacks the titan soon killing it with no problem but then returns to her normal size and collapses before shifting into her human form. Alexis then sees Hanji come over to her.

"Call Erwin. We've made some progress." Hanji says just as Alexis passes out.


	4. Alexis PT 1

The next day Alexis wakes up to find herself in what's looks to be a dungeon cell and her hands have chains around them. Alexis growls trying to break them.

"If only I wasn't so weak from lack of food and from fighting that stupid titan on top of what that crazy human Hanji did to me I would use my ice abilities to break these stupid chains." Alexis thinks to herlself. Alexis then sees Hanji outside the cell door.

"So glad your awake." Hanji says. Alexis growls at Hanji and even more so when Hanji gets closer to the bars.

"Are you sure that thing is even human?" Levi asks as he, Erwin, Armin, and Eren cone over.

"Of course I'm human. Are people sure your even human? And I'm not an it." Alexis snaps glaring at Hanji with hatred shocking everyone. Alexis then rolls over on the bed putting her back to them.

"I'm not done talking with you yet." Levi says.

"Your not getting a word out of me your or your monstrous friends. Besides give me one good reason why I should listen to you humans. If you threaten my life fine go ahead kill me I don't care." Alexis says. Levi then growls annoyed and leaves with Erwin soon being followed by Armin and Eren.

"This should be interesting since I can't call you Snowy anymore." Hanji says.

"Alexis." Alexis says quietly.

"Did you say something?" Hanji asks. Alexis remains quiet while she looks out the barred window at the stars and moon.

"Until we see each other again, Alexis." Hanji says as she leaves.

 ***Time skip***

The next day Hanji comes back as she had said she would.

"Morning! How are you this morning my sweet little Alexis?" Hanji asks. Alexis growls and covers her eyes with her arm. When Hanji gets close to the bars Alexis looks at Hanji with burning hate before covering her eyes with her arm again. Alexis quickly sits up when she hears keys and sees Hanji unlocking and opening the cell door. Hanji smiles and walks into the cage but stands a few feet away from Alexis.

"How do you feel about getting some fresh air?" Hanji asks. Alexis glares at Hanji but stays quiet. Hanji chuckles.

"Since you can talk and understand us, my name is Zoe Hanji." Hanji says as she gives a friendly smile. Alexis lessens her harsh glares.

"Since we are on the same terms." Hanji says causing Alexis to growl at the statement and Hanji to laugh in amusement.

"For now." Hanji says. Alexis stopped her growling as she glared at Hanji before rolling her eyes and looking away from Hanji. Hanji just smiled while she looked at Alexis in amusement.

"It will be interesting around here with you." Hanji says.


	5. Alexis PT 2

"Alexis dear." Hanji says. Alexis growls at Hanji not wanting to be anywhere near the crazy women anymore.

"Be a dear and please transform. My men won't attack you, so long as you behave." Hanji says. Alexis rolls her eyes as she then sees Armin and Eren step in before snapping Hanji a cold and hateful look.

"Um...Alexis?" Armin asks getting Alexis's attention.

"Is he one of them? He sounds and seems so gentle and shy." Alexis thinks to herself looking at Armin.

"Hanji, how about we go with a few questions about her instead? Considering where she naturally lives, doing these experiments would be less than accepted until she trusts us completely." Armin suggests.

"Thats pretty...observant." Alexis thinks.

"If you think I'll transform for you even with having trust your sorrowfully mistaken." Alecis says clearly annoyed. Hanji whined at the opportunity to see the beautiful and majestic white female wolf again but agreed to Armin's terms.

"What are you exactly?" Armin asks.

"I am an azurewolf a very rare and powerful species. I have the ability to shift into a human at will." Alexis says.

"How long have you been outside these walls?" Armin asks.

"Since birth. The forest is the only thing I've known among other things since birth." Alexis says sadly as the question reminds her of her family.

"How old are you?" Eren butts in.

"15 in human form and as for wolf I am 12 years old. I am one of the youngest in my group. We protect our families and we protect our homes as well. We also protect each other." Alexis says making the last sentence come out as a bit of a warning.

"We? There are others?" Armin asks. Alexis nods.

"Yes I come from a group called the Ghost pups. We are all young wolves with a couple younger than us that I'm usually left with training, watching over, teaching to hunt, etc. We help other wolves and we sometimes will...help humans..but my help was a mistake.. I guess this is one the reasons why my friend kept warning me about humans. I should have listen to him when he said humans can't be trusted. They're not human they're animals cold blooded killers who care about no one but themselves and that all they do is destroy or take away. Now I agree with my friend you can't be trusted." Alexis says giving Hanji a cold stare the entire statement. Armin, Eren, and Hanji then leave after hearing what Alexis just said not really blaming her for feeling and thinking that way but Hanji has her returned to her cell from the courtyard as she leaves. Alexis then lays down for a while not wanting to sleep but just rest for now once she is in the cell again.

 ***Time skip***

Later Alexis hears Hanji come in again and sits up. Soon Alexis hears her stomach growl and Hanji chuckles nervously.

"Um...Alexis dear...are you hungry?" Hanji asks. Alexis's stomach then growled again at the mention of food. Hanji then giggles as she gets up and walks over to Alexis. Alexis gave a low growl but soon stopped when Hanji began unlocking her shackles. Alexis gave a slight smirk. Hanji then finished unlocking the last shackle.

"Oof." Hanji said as Alexis kicked her back sending her back and landing on the ground with Alexis on top of her not in wolf form by her eyes glowing bright purple and wolf fangs bared as she puts her hands around Hanji's throat. Alexis's then stoped glowing as she removed her hands and stood up a few feet away from the crazy women. Alexis stared the women down a cold stare as she then left the cell leaving Hanji in the cell and closed the door.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Hanji asks as she ran over to the bars and grabbed them tightly while staring at Alexis with wide eyes. Alexis said nothing as she looked around and then back at Hanji. Holding out her hand, she stated at her with no words. Hanji blinked before following her eye sight to her jacket and cape. She blinked before chuckling and took it off before handing the clothing over to her.

"I see now, you want to escape." Hanji says as she watched Alexis put on the jacket and cape.

"Alexis...why do you want to leave this place so badly?" Hanji asks.

"Forest, pack, and promise." Alexis says. Hanji blinked and looked up, only to see that Alexis was gone.

"Alexis." Hanji says.


	6. Escape

"It's only a matter of time before they find that crazy women in the cell so I have to move quickly if I want back to my pack." Alexis says quietly to herself as she maneuvers her way around the humans. While quietly moving past some doors Alexis hears some familiar voices instantly knowing it's Levi and Erwin.

"Are you even sure we can put our trust into that brat?" Levi asks.

"I can't really say. If she is willing to help us kill off the titans then yes." Erwin says. Alexis then quietly listens in being interested now.

"How can you trust it so freely?" Levi asks.

"Well, she gave me reasons. She didn't seemed to worry about us much and from what I've seen so far, she seems pretty intelligent. She may even have answers to some of our questions." Erwin says. Alexis hears this and frowns.

"How can that human have more trust in me someone they don't even know than his own kind?" Alexis thinks to herself.

"Tch. Are you even sure that brat even has those answers?" Levi asks.

"We'll just have to see." Erwin says as the door opens and Alexis hides quickly. After seeing they're gone Alexis gets moving again.

"You humans...are odd." Alexis says as she continues on her way. After a while of walking Alexis looks around and sees the only option at freedom she has left is to use her ability grow bigger even though it will make her get noticed. Alexis sighs before she shifts into wolf form and her marking glow as she grows to the size of a titan human hybrid. Alexis then begins running while doing so knocking away any of the humans that came close to her. After running for a bit Alexis stops seeing a titan. Alexis growls as she attacks it and swiftly kills it without a problem. Alexis smiles proudly and looks over to her forest where her pack is knowing they must have noticed she is gone by now.


	7. Not again

Alexis slowly opens her and yawns as she stretches. Alexis looks around and instantly recognizes where she is.

"Oh no not again. And I was so close at freedom. One minute I was free and the next I'm back in this place again. But at least I'm in a comfortable bed instead of a makeshift one with shackles." Alexis thinks to herself. Alexis then sees Erwin walk in. Alexis was about to run from him until he holds up his hands. Alexis then sees him pull up a chair.

"What...happened? Why...am I...back here?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed with these crazy and stubborn humans.

"After your fight with the titan, your body collapsed from exhaustion. After first, we were going to strike until Hanji came running out and used her body as a shield to protect you." Erwin says.

"But why would she do that?" Alexis thinks to herself.

"She said that she understood why you wanted to leave." Erwin says. Alexis then tries standing but collapses back onto the bed.

"I'm afraid you shouldn't try to get up. You used a lot after fighting with that titan." Erwin says. Erwin then left leaving Alexis is the room. Alexis then laid down soon falling alseep remembering what happened as before she goes to sleep she remembers what Hanji did.

 ***What happened***

She ran as fast as she could, pushing past the people using her gear to get closer to Alexis.

"Hanji, stop!" People yelled but Hanji ignored them as she ran over to Alexis and used her body as a shield. Everything was soon quiet as tension soon clouded the air around all of them. Hanji stood her ground as she continued using her body as a shield to protect Alexis soon then grabbing and holding the unconscious Alexis close to her. The cadets were soon pushed away as Erwin and Levi came through walking toward Alexis and Hanji.

"What is the meaning of th-" Erwin gets cut off by Hanji.

"I understand now. I understand why she wanted to leave." Hanji says while tears were in her eyes holding Alexis close to her, weeping slightly.

"I understand." Hanji says. Erwin said nothing but stared down at them both. Hanji crying slightly as she held the unconscious Alexis in her arms. Hanji stopped in her tracks, taking off her glasses as she rubbed her eyes. Sniffling a little bit before placing her glasses on again. Hanji soon tensed up when she heard a couple of voices from behind her.

"Hanji." The voices said. Hanji turned around, she looked up to see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"Uh, Eren. Did you need something?" Hanji asked placing a smile on her face. Eren and Armin looked at Hanji with concern before looking at each other. Sighing, Mikasa walked forward towards Hanji and the unconscious Alexis.

"We should be asking you that. Ever since you brought her-" Mikasa gets cut off by Hanji.

"Alexis...her name is Alexis." Hanji says.

"Alexis?" Eren and Armin mumbled before looking at each other.

"Hmm, she told me. Don't really know why but she told me. Even after all those things I did to her." Hanji says as she looked down at the ground, lip trembling a little bit as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Hanji?" Eren asks as he slowly reached towards Hanji.

"So, do you think we can still call this being human? Are we still humanity or did we already lose that title a long time ago?" Hanji asks. Eren and Armin were surprised and confused. Surprised that Hanji would even ask them that and confused on why humans and humanity were brought into it while Mikasa stayed as she stared at Hanji. Hanji was basically a mess. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Hanji looked up at her in confusion.

"Don't give up." Mikasa says.

 ***Past event over***

The next day morning Alexis was still asleep kicking, growling, crying, and yelling in her sleep. Alexis wakes up panting scared a bit to a hand placed on here and sees that it is Hanji sitting in a chair with a gentle, kind, and worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" Hanji asks standing up.

"Yea I'm ok I guess. It's nothing don't worry about it. Besides it can't be helped." Alexis says as she sits up saying the last bit sounding lie she wants to cry. Erwin, Levi, Eren, and Armin then come in the room.

"What do you humans want now?" Alexis asks getting irritated now.

"First, you take me from my home and my pack that is probably missing me and worried sick about me wondering where the hell I am. Second, you use me as a damn guinea pig for your inhuman and cruel experiments. Third, now you all think of me as your savior. You people more crazy than I thought. How would you people like it if you were taken from your home and the only family you have ever known since a tragic event when you were young? How would you like it if you were forced to go through these painful and humiliating expiremts and for what knowledge if you people want information go through the expirments your selves." Alexis snaps.

"We need your help." Erwin says.

"Now, you need my help?" Alexis scoffs. Alexis rolls her eyes before making a small crescent shape moon out of ice in her hand and remembers what her mother would tell her before turning the ice into a powdery snow and melting it. Alexis sighs.

"Fine...what do you want?" Alexis asks.


	8. Eren

One day Alexis is outside laying down in the sun when she notices something blocking it out and sees Eren standing beside her.

"Eren?" Alexis asks as she sits up rubbing her eyes.

"I want to know." Eren says.

"Something must be bothering you Eren. After you saw what I did to that titan the last time I fought one you usually tried to keep your distance with me." Alexis says. Alexis sighs after not hearing Eren respond.

"Eren I am still only a child like you but do not let my child like appearence fool you I am very strong and wise for my age along side my pack. Although I am one of the ones who tend to at least try to use my head and not over react due to anger if can be avoided. I usually don't care very much for humans but like my friend I am sweet and gentle and so I will help those in need for example that crazy human Hanji, make no mistake. But, since you have called out for help instead o war, I will help. But dont take my kindess for a weakness I am still jus as wild as I was when you humans caught me and I am still deeply loyal to my pack. For humanity's sake you better hope none of you cross that line one day." Alexis says as she gets up and walks off leaving Eren by himself.


	9. Return

The next morning Alexis hears knocking outside the door and knows it is Eren wishing he would quit Alexis pulls the covers over her head.

"Get up Alexis! Hanji wants to see you!" Eren says knocking on the door. Hearing no response Eren goes into Alexis's room and pulls the covers off of her.

"Hurry up and get dressed Alexis we need to go." Eren says. Alexis groans annoyed in defeat but gets dressed as Eren turns around so she may dress.

"I'm covered you can turn around now Eren." Alexis says.

"Ok well come on." Eren says as he grabs Alexis by her wrist and pulls her with him. Once with Hanji, Erwin, Armin, and Levi it wasn't long before Hanji came over and hug Alexis.

"Good morning to you too Hanji." Alexis says.

"Um..Hanji mind to let go. Cant exactly breath." Alexis says as Hanji hug her tighter before letting go.

"Sorry." Hanji says.

"So anyone mind telling me what we are doing today?" Alexis asks.

"Titan!" Someone yells before anyone could answer Alexis's question. Hanji runs in front of Alexis drawing her blades as Alexis shifts to wolf form and growls.

"Commander Erwin!" Hanji says.

"What do we do?" Everyone starts mumbling. Everyone then notices that Alexis is eyeing the titan with pure hatred even more than what she did with Hanji and everyone else.

"Alexis dear, what's wrong?" Hanji asks.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on the titan ok." Alexis growls. Alexis then hears a howl knowing it is her leader calling her back to the pack

"I'm sorry but I have to leave for now I have important business to take care of right now." Alexis says as she then takes off for the forest as fast as her legs will carry her.


	10. Meeting

Alexis soon arrives with the others.

"I'm here." A green wolf says.

"Sorry I'm late." Alexis says.

"Alright now we are all here let's start." A dark purple wolf says.

"About time you two got here." A winged wolf says.

"Yes Kane lets start and sorry Kareny I had a run in with some humans." Alexis says.

"Humans I thought they were all dead and sorry Kareny I just had fun." A green wolf says.

"Where are the humans at?" A black and white wolf with green markings asks.

"No they're alive Seth. They stay in some walls Kaitou." Alexis says.

"Looks like the humans were more clever then we thought." A blue wolf says.

"Yea they are Sonoke." Alexis says.

"Come on you silly puppies we have to start the meeting." A purple wolf says.

"Who are you calling silly Michaiha? If anything Seth and Kaitou are the ones who are silly." Alexis says.

"I am not silly." Kaitou says. Seth then smirks.

"Oh yes you are." Seth says placing a paw on Kaitou's head.

"And you are cute Seth." Michaiha says.

"I am not cute." Seth says.

"Whatever you say but Kaitou's even more cute." Michaiha thinks to herself.

"We should talk about the titan first." Kane says.

"How can he be awake again? How did he escape?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know but we all heard the roar." Kane says.

"Lets begin the rest of the meeting." Kane says.

"We have decided to send Michaiha to this base. We will be able to handle the other bases with the 5 of us for now." Kane says.

"Mi...chaiha..." Seth says.

"Yes Seth deal with it." Kaitou says receiving a playful eye toll from Alexis.

"It's because the only camp we tried to free is located close to this base. A lot of wolves need medical help and Michaiha is the best." Sonoke the blue wolf says.

"Yeah she's good in it." Kareny the blue and grey winged wolf says.

"What is the situation here?" Sonoke asks.

"Pretty bad... They made security better. And for the moment we got close they shock the prisoners so we would leave in order to stop the pain. Those cowards." Kane says. Alexis growls.

"Remember those special artifacts they had now they will be able to activate them all at the same time." Kaitou says.

"It's horrible to hear there screams." Kareny says. Alexis then goes over to the lake to get a drink leaving the others to talk as she does she listens on their continuing conversation.

"I know. But tell me Kane the others are getting very curious. Did you already revive Alexis memories or at least most of them?" Sonoke asks.

"Not yet but we are getting close." Kane says.

"You should see Alexis when she's angry." Seth says.

"Seth will invite Alexis to the black market and there will all try to do something to help her with her memories." Kane says.

"Is that gonna work? Kareny said that these humans especially one of them are really protective of Alexis." Michaiha says.

"They are but we are with much more." Seth says.

"Hey you're not gonna hurt her. You know she is gonna try to protect these humans." Kaitou says.

"I didn't say that Kaitou don't worry." Seth says.

"There's one problem. Alexis still has lost some of her memories. Most of them. It seems she only remembers her packs death, some of their moves, and the wolves who attacked her pack." Kareny says.

"It still amazes me how she lost her memory. How is that possible!?" Kaitou asks.

"Calm down Kaitou we heard two of her human friends mentioning it while they were with Alexis on her hunt." Kareny says.

"Do you think she can really just forget something like that." Michaiha says.

"I'm afraid not. But her friend Sky was the only one with her for those years she disappeared but Sky was killed by a poison wolf pack when we found Alexis and then these humans found Alexis and they were the only ones with her when she wasn't with us." Kane says.

"Maybe Sky and these human are behind it afterall Sky can never replace her mom and these humans can never replace the role of her pack or family." Kaitou says.

"Maybe but Alexis even lied to Sky and she even lies to these humans." Kareny says.

"Nothing is lost maybe we can get her memory back." Sonoke says.

"I hope." Kaitou says.

"We should try to see if Alexis remembers some friends of her mother Nikku and Matt." Michaiha says. Alexis then comes back over and sits beside Kaitou.

"Yes we will see then. Well Kareny and I should head back now." Sonoke says.

"Okay but don't forget our meeting during the full moon." Alexis says.

"I wont." Sonoke says.

"And be careful." Kane says.

"I will." Sonoke says.

 ***Time skip***

After the meeting Alexis says her goodbye to the others as she begins walking reluctantly to the walls. Noticing how Alexis is acting Kaitou, Seth, and Michaiha go after Alexis quietly following her. After a little while of walking Alexis stops seeing Erwin, Armin, Levi, and Hanji all waiting on horses.

"Why are you here? Aren't you afraid the titans are going to eat you?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis we need to talk." Erwin says just as Seth and Kaitou jump out of the bushes and in front of Alexis growling and snapping and Michaiha goes to stand beside Alexis. Seth lowers him self as he gets ready to jump and attack Erwin but as he jumps at him Alexis jumps in between them making Seth stop and land in front of Alexis.

"Take it easy they're friends well more or less but they're not our enemy. We don't need any more blood shed." Alexis says.

"But they're humans. They can't be trusted. They will see us a cold blooded killers like the titans." Seth says.

"But they're not our enemy if they were they would have killed me already and they have called out for our help or at least my help but I want to help them. Besides you guys if we help them they may be able to help us in turn with our problem." Alexis says.

"How can they help us?" Kaitou snarls.

"Remember the special artifacts well maybe these humans can figure out a way to deactivate them so we can finish our job at the holding." Alexis says.

"Are you sure Alexis? I mean they could help but they could also be a lost cause to let them help things could go worse." Michaiha says.

"I'm sure Michaiha besides what choice do we have." Alexis says.

"Alright fine but we will need to take them to the others for confirmation." Seth says.

"Follow us and stay close but leave your horses." Alexis says. Erwin, Hanji, Levi, and Armin do as Alexis says as follow them.

"Alexis why do you love the forest so much?" Armin asks.

"It's my home and besides I feel at home when I'm able to just run be as free as I like. Also my family is here and I don't think I can ever leave them." Alexis says.

"I don't think we've been this far in here before right shorty." Hanji says.

"Tch, how the hell am I suppose t know." Levi says.

"It's unusual how on she let us in her forest all of a sudden. Especially these three wolves." Erwin says.

"It must be very important if your four are allowing us into your forest." Erwin says.

"I'll tell you in time for now enjoy your stay in our forest." Alexis says as she then goes quiet for a little while.

"Alexis are you ok?" Kaitou asks noticing Alexis has a sad look on her face.

"Oh uh yea I'm ok just thinking." Alexis says.

"Don't worry we will get them out of their I promise. Besides remember our pack moto the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf I'd the pack." Kaitou says.

"I know don't worry that's something I wont forget." Alexis says smiling at Kaitou. Kaitou then nuzzles Alexis gentle as they walk beside each other.

"Those two must be close. I wouldn't be surprised if that wolf tried to get her not to go back with us or tried to come back with her or all three of those wolves for that matter." Armin thinks to himself.


	11. The pack

Just as everyone is about to leave Alexis and the group arrives.

"What are humans doing here?" Kane asks.

"Lets just say that Alexis made a point we couldn't really argue with." Seth says.

"I think they can help us. They have scientists or at least those that are very smart and are good with observing and figuring things out. I think if we give them one of the special artifacts we managed to get they can help us find a way to shut them off so we can free the captives." Alexis says.

"That is a dangerous move to make Alexis." Kane says.

"I know it is but what other choice do we have we need the help. I'm willing to take the risk if all of you are." Alexis says.

"But what about you. I'm mean if we let this decision be made and they figure out how the artifact works they could use it on you. We don't want to loose you too. Besides if they do there could be no way for us to even help you without you being in a lot of pain." Kareny says.

"I know but we don't exactly have any other options right now. I'm willing to throw away my life for others. Besides I'm only one wolf. One life. I'll take my chances. Besides if they kill me from the artifact they can say goodbye to my help. So even if they could use it I don't think they will." Alexis says.

"Are you sure about this?" Kane asks.

"Yes Kane. I'm prepared to die for the good of our goal." Alexis says. Kane sighs and comes back with a collar.

"Just be careful and if you need help give a howl we will come to you." Sonoke says as Kane gives Alexis the collar.

"Kane can I possible get you to explain to them what are goal is and what the collars are and do." Alexis says. Kane nods and then explains to Erwin, Levi, and Hanji what the goal is and about the collars.

"Those poor wolves." Hanji says.

"Well if Alexis needs our help then I'll help her." Hanji says.

"Thanks Hanji." Alexis says.

"We should head back." Erwin says.

"Kaitou, Michaiha, and I will take you guys back to the walls partly because we want to stay with Alexis for a little longer before you people try to keep her inside those walls again." Seth says. Alexis rolls her eyes at Seth but gives him a smile. After running back to the walls along side Seth, Michaiha, and Kaitou while Erwin, Levi, and Hanji rode their horses Alexis looks at Kaitou who has a sad look on his face.

"Kaitou what's wrong?" Alexis asks.

"It's just that these humans are trying to take you from us and from me. I'm worried about you. I worry that something will go wrong especially cause your not with the pack. I want to stay with you but I don't know if I want to be near those darn humans. I just want to make sure your ok. And if those humans lay another hand on you I will personal tear them apart." Kaitou says. Erwin, Levi, and Hanji look at Kaitou hearing his words as they come to a stop.

"I'll be ok Kaitou. Besides even separated our hearts best as one and always will. Besides you know I will always come to see you whenever you howl for me and I know the same with you." Alexis says gently nuzzling Kaitou.

"Just promise me you'll be careful and come to see me before our next meeting." Kaitou says. Alexis smiles.

"Alright I promise worry wolf." Alexis chuckles.

"Good girl. Now I guess we should be heading back now the Kane will be wondering where we wandered off to." Kaitou says.

"Kaitou you be careful too ok. And please don't do anything stupid." Alexis says.

"I will." Kaitou says as he, Seth, and Michaiha take off running.


	12. Nightmares

The next night Alexis starts growling and fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads outside and lays down out on the courtyard and begins crying. Alexis then feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps around seeing Armin and Hanji standing behind her and that it was Armin's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hanji asks before Alexis can even speak.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared, worried, and crying.

"Come on Alexis we know something is wrong. You can tell us." Armin says in a calming voice. Alexis then starts breaking down crying as she tells Armin and Hanji about her dream and the cause of it and why she came outside.

"I've never told anyone about that dream but my friend Kaitou." Alexis says sadly.

"I'm so sorry Alexis but what about the pack you keep talking about though?" Armin asks.

"Adoptive pack. They found me wandering on my own. When I was injured to protect one of their own from some other wolves they took me in for return on helping their pack member and they healed my injuries. I grew close to three of the wolves in the pack. My friend Michaiha who is like a sister to me she doesn't fight cause of a bad past event but I can relate to that she is psychic wolf. My friend Seth he is a good friend to me he is a kind wolf but very proud and stubborn he is a very loyal friend that I can always count on he is a forester wolf. And my friend Kaitou he is like a brother to me he is always there for me no matter what and has always watched out for me we do almost everything together whenever we don't get annoyed with each other being so protective Kaitou is also the one I helped he is a shadow wolf. There are others in our pack but they are the other three leaders of our pack." Alexis says.

"Wow. I guess that would also explain why you wanted to get back so much." Hanji says.

"Wanted? I still want to get back but for now I will remain here unless I am called back or one of the others come to look for me or that is unless I decide to go back for whatever the reason being at the time but I will have to go back I can't stay here all the time. My pack will worry eventually about me not being back though. I just hope Kaitou is ok without me." Alexis says.

"So who are the other wolves in your pack that are the leaders?" Armin asks.

"Our main leader is Kane he is very kind and a wolf who is always willing to help others in need he is the oldest of our leaders he is a ghost wolf. Sonoke is Kane's mate she is very calm and gentle wolf but a fierce fighter all the same. And Kareny a very calm and loyal wolf to the pack she is a good friend to Kane and very loyal to him she is a wind wolf." Alexis says.

"Will they come here looking for you?" Hanji asks.

"Seth, Kaitou, and Michaiha possibly will but Seth and Kaitou won't attack unless you hurt me or give them reason to attack Michaiha would probably be more worried about me and seeing wether I'm ok more than you all." Alexis says.

"That pack is the only family I have so therefore I will go back to them eventually and will do whatever I have to do to protect them but just as all our leaders I have my responsibilities too back in the pack." Alexis says as she begins walking off.

"Goodnight." Alexis says as she leaves and goes back to her room for the night.


	13. Trust

The next day Alexis starts wondering if she can trust these crazy humans or at least Armin and Hanji and decides to put those two to the test.

"Hanji! Armin!" Alexis yells calling them over as she shifts into wolf form and her markings glow making her grow the size of a titan hybrid.

"Do you guys trust me?" Alexis asks.

"Of course we trust you." Hanji says. Alexis then lays down on her stomach.

"Climb on my back." Alexis says. Armin and Hanji climb onto Alexis's back curious as to what she is up to.

"Hang on and keep your heads down." Alexis says as she then starts running jumping over the walls and heading towards the woods. After running for a bit Alexis stops at a near by cave covered with moss and plants and lets Armin and Hanji down as she goes back to her normal size.

"Follow me." Alexis says as she moves the plants out of the way and goes into the cave followed by Armin and Hanji.

"Where are we?" Hanji asks.

"Spirit cave." Alexis says blankley.

"Spirit cave?" Armin asks. Alexis nods.

"I want to show you guys something it is something that my pack and I protect because of it being the tale of our origin and most want to destroy it." Alexis says. They then stop at a room full of dragon statues with drawings on the walls beside the statues.

"What are these?" Hanji asks.

"Wolf origin. Allow me to explain." Alexis says.

" Long time ago, two eggs from space believed to have come from an ancient place: the "Dragon Paradise" landed on Earth. As two Azure blue creatures crawled out, they were helpless without their parents, but as hope seemed to fly by a small wolf pack with a female white wolf was passing by and as she found the dragons, her mother instinct took over to take care of them, doing so the Azure dragons grew up fast and after a couple of years they had to return to their world. However they didn't want to leave without thanking their adoptive parents, knowing how they were hunted down by other species the azure dragons wanted to make sure they were on the top of the food chain. As they weren't related with each other and did become a couple, their love brought a lot of eggs, they send these eggs to their home, or what they called home due to them having grown up there and once those eggs hatched, dragons came out and their power infected the land going so far to even rip a part out of the land as so a new place existed a huge island where their powers and effects infected the wolves to change and adapt growing after many years to become the special and unique species there are now. They say every species had its ancient dragon and its chosen one." Alexis says.

"Whoa." Hanji says. Alexis then hears growling and what sounds to be fighting outside and the three go outside to see what is going on. Once outside Alexis sees Kaitou fighting two mud wolves and that they have him out numbered and have wounded him.

"You idiots couldn't take me on if I wasn't wounded." Kaitou growls.

"Take those words back you little brat?" The wolf says as it charges at Kaitou but Alexis jumps at it bitting it in the side as she tackles it away and swiftly lands beside Kaitou.

"Two against one is unfair." Alexis growls.

"Why should we care?" One of the wolves snarls. Alexis then growls jumping at it and bites it making it yelp before jumping back over beside Kaitou growling viciously.

"You bastards." The other mud wolf says. Kaitou then lunges at the wolf cutting it good with his teeth and claws sending it back in front of the other mud wolf.

"Lets get outta here." One of the mud wolves says as they run away while Alexis and Kaitou growl viciously showing there teeth.

"Are you ok Kaitou?" Alexis asks.

"I'm ok. It will heal." Kaitou says.

"What were you doing away from the others you are usually one to stay with the pack." Alexis says.

"I was following you I wanted to make sure you were ok." Kaitou says.

"Alexis listen I know you told me to stay with the others but I'm not going to because I'm staying with you no matter what. Your my friend your like a sister to me and I will do whatever I have to do to protect you. The others think it's a good idea anyways." Kaitou says.

"Ok fine I guess you can stay with me but stop being so overly protective please." Alexis says.

"Deal." Kaitou says as he gently nuzzles Alexis but yelps as she quickly uses her plant abilities to heal his wounds. Alexis then puts her front paws on Kaitou's head pushing him down on the ground.

"Don't ever go off alone like that again! It's bad enough I have to watch my own back! Do you not realize you could have been caught!?" Alexis growls.

"Alright alright. I won't do it again." Kaitou says as Alexis lets him up and Alexis gives him a dirty look making him laugh causing her to playfully roll her eyes.

"Come on we should be heading back." Alexis says.

"Here climb on my back I can carry one of you how I am without having to be bigger." Alexis says laying down allowing Hanji to climb onto her back.

"Kid you can climb onto my back I guess I can give you a ride back." Kaitou says laying down allowing Armin to climb onto his back. The two then take off running for the walls.


	14. Training

The next morning Alexis and Kaitou wake up before the others and go outside to the courtyard.

"Ok are you ready?" Kaitou asks.

"Ready as always." Alexis says as Kaitou then jumps at Alexis and she swiftly dodges his attack. Alexis growls as she tries attacking Kaitou but he jumps at Alexis and pins her down.

"Pinned ya." Kaitou says.

"Ok you over grown pup get off." Alexis says gently pushing Kaitou off of her. Alexis then jumps at Kaitou and pins him down.

"Hey no fair you did a sneak attack." Kaitou says.

"Alls fair in love and war." Alexis chuckles as she lets Kaitou up.

"She is right you know." A voice says scaring Alexis and Kaitou causing the two to snarl viciously until they see it is only Armin, Hanji, and Eren.

"Um what are you three doing up?" Alexis asks.

"We should be asking you the same question." Hanji says.

"Point taken." Alexis says.

"Alexis ready for round two?" Kaitou asks. Alexis smiles and lowers herself into a pouncing position. Alexis snarls as she and Kaitou circle each other before trying to jump at each other but swiftly avoid contact. Alexis then jumps as Kaitou but he moves out of the way. Alexis growls. Kaitou snarls as he then jumps over top of Alexis.

"What the?" Alexis asks as she then feels teeth around the back of her neck and her body being pushed down. Alexis tries getting up but gets pushed back down. Alexis growls irritated. Hanji, Armin, and Eren then draw their blades.

"Dont even think about it. Remember you attack my pack and the deal is off no matter what the reason being for attacking. Besides Kaitou isn't hurting me it's just training." Alexis growls. Eren and Armin put away their blades but Hanji keeps hers out eyeing Kaitou.

"Can I get up now please." Alexis says.

"Yes you may. Your still no match for me in training." Kaitou says letting Alexis up smiling proud of himself. Alexis then smirks as she then jumps at him and knocks his feet out from under him and then pins him down.

"You were saying smarty." Alexis says.

"Yea yea." Kaitou says as Alexis lets him up. Alexis then hears Kaitou's stomach growl.

"Hungry Kaitou?" Alexis asks.

"Some but I'll be ok without food for a little while." Kaitou says.

"I got an idea there is a place close to here with lots of birds. We can hunt like we used to just the two of us. That is saying other animals don't barge in but nothing the two of us can't handle. After all we are a team and a good one at that." Alexis says.

"Alright I just wish it wasn't inside these walls near humans. I miss the forest but being away from it is worth it to keep you safe." Kaitou says. Alexis smiles.

"Hanji, Armin, Eren do you three want to come with us?" Alexis asks.

"Yea will go with you." Hanji says.

"Just do us a favor stay out of our way unless you want accidentally bit of worse." Alexis says.

"Trust me you don't need to tell me twice." Eren says. After finding a bunch of birds Alexis growls as she stands beside Kaitou getting ready to lunge. Alexis then lunges at a bird swiftly biting into it as it tried to fly off and kills it. Kaitou then jumps at a bird doing the same.

"Lets get a couple more besides bird meat is better than the what the humans eat but not by much elk would taste a lot better." Alexis says as she then kills another bird.

"Yea elk tastes pretty good but so does fish, berries, and any other animal meat in the woods." Kaitou says as he kills another bird.

"You can have the fish my friend I'll take the berries over fish any day of the week unless there is nothing else to eat then I can stomach it." Alexis says.

"Wow their jaws are so powerful they killed those birds without much of a problem and their jumping is amazing." Hanji thinks to herself.

"This should be enough for now I just wish there were more to choose from." Alexis says as she then starts eating on her birds and soon followed by Kaitou.

"Hmm I wonder." Armin thinks to himself.

 ***Time skip***

Later in the courtyard Alexis and Kaitou are outside training.

"Hey Alexis! Kaitou! We got something for the two of you!" Hanji says calling Alexis and Kaitou over. Eren then helps Armin put a bag down looking to be full of something heavy.

"Um what's with the bag?" Alexis asks.

"Open it." Hanji says. Alexis gives Hanji a puzzled look but opens the bag to see a dead elk and beside it a small bag of berries.

"Um what's this for?" Alexis asks.

"For you and Kaitou. We know that you two don't like eating human food unless you have to so we went and got you two something that you will eat." Armin says.

"Wow thanks." Alexis says as she starts eating on the elk. Kaitou looks at the elk and then at the berries before looking at Hanji, Armin, and Eren unsurely. Hanji then takes a few of the berries from the little bag and gentle holds her hand over to Kaitou. Alexis stops eating and looks at Kaitou. Alexis nods smiling. Kaitou smiles back at Alexis as he then gentle licks Hanji's hand and then gentle eats the berries from her hand. Hanji then gentle tries to pet Kaitou but he pulls back making Hanji stop in her tracks but Kaitou then let's Hanji pet him and soon let Armin and Eren pet him. Alexis smiles seeing Kaitou finally getting along with some of the humans.


	15. When help's needed

The next day Alexis and Kaitou go out with Armin, Eren, Levi, Hanji, Petra, and Hanji for a hunt.

"Come on Kaitou hurry up your slower then Seth is." Alexis says being a bit impatient.

"You be anymore impatient and I'll slow my pace down. Besides with your nose we'll be able to track the herd without much of a problem." Kaitou says. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Besides you better remember your own teachings when hunting is the case." Kaitou says.

"Oh yea and what's that smarty?" Alexis asks.

"Patience, being quiet, and knowing how to stay undetected until you go in for the kill." Kaitou says.

"Oh right. Sorry but I can't help it I'm used to already having made a kill by now." Alexis says.

"Yea but your usually by yourself not with me and six humans." Kaitou says.

"Ok smartass. Just cool it before you end up sleeping by yourself tonight in the courtyard." Alexis says.

"You wouldn't you love me too much besides you wouldn't leave my side just as much as I won't leave yours that is unless Sonoke or one of the other pack leaders make me." Kaitou says.

"Yea but you Kaitou that Kane and the others don't really mind you staying with by my side considering I go off on my own a lot they just want to make sure I'm safe and that someone is watching over me is all. But it does get irritating even though I do enjoy the company if I need someone to talk to." Alexis says.

"Here we are." Alexis says seeing the herd of elk.

"You take the right and I'll take the flank." Kaitou says. Alexis nods. After chasing the herd around a bit and not catching anything Alexis and Kaitou give up and go over to Eren and the others.

"Ok well that went well." Alexis says irritated.

"Come on I got an idea but I'm gonna need your nose." Kaitou says. Alexis and the group follows Kaitou to a little place in the woods.

"I can't find anything. Nothing's picking up just flowers." Alexis says.

"Come on Alexis I'd like to get back soon." Kaitou says.

"Like to get back where? And it's a beautiful day to kill." A poison wolf says walking over with seven other poison wolves. Hanji and the others pull out their blades.

"Hanji. Levi. You two and these other humans get Alexis outta here." Kaitou says.

"Kaitou I'm not leaving you to fight alone!" Alexis growls.

"Just run!" Kaitou says. Alexis looks at Kaitou hestitently but then runs with the others.

"The white wolf. Get her!" The poison wolf seeming to be the leader say seeing Alexis. Kaitou growls as he gets pinned down by two of the wolves and then the rest but the leader pin down Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Petra without much problem even with them using their blades it do no good. Alexis stops in her tracks seeing this.

"Kaitou! No!" Alexis yells in fear. The poison wolf leader laughs but then stares at Alexis. Alexis's eyes then go red and Alexis gives a vicious engraved howl frightening the poison wolf leader along with Hanji, Levi, Petra, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. Alexis then uses her elemental powers to attack all of the poison wolves but the leader injuring them badly. Alexis sets her gaze on the leader and charges after him as he tries running. The leader stops at a river. Alexis jumps at him and bites him hard in the shoulder sending him into the river yelping. Alexis growls viciously before running over to Kaitou helping him up.

"Kaitou are you ok? Are you hurt? Anything broken?" Alexis asks as her eyes go back to their beautiful purple color.

"I'm alright ." Kaitou says smiling.

"What the hell just happened?" Levi asks. Alexis whines.

 ***Time skip***

Once back in the walls after being informed of what happened Erwin immediately comes to see Alexis.

"We think that when the red eyes appear she looses control." Hanji says.

"Alexis do remember anything from what happened?" Erwin asks.

"Um no." Alexis says receiving a look from Kaitou.

"Good it's best that they don't know too much about us for now Alexis until we can trust them." Kaitou think to himself. Erwin looks at Alexis before he, Levi, and Hanji leave and leave Alexis and Kaitou in the courtyard.

 ***Time skip***

Kaitou howls later after everyone has went to sleep calling the pack leaders to where he and Alexis are.

"Whats wrong?" Kane asks. As Armin and Hanji walk by they see Alexis, Kaitou, and the other pack leaders and listen in on their conversation.

"They saw her eyes." Kaitou says.

"They saw her angry?" Sonoke asks. Kaitou nods.

"Basically they saw her go beserk." Seth says.

"Its about time those humans saw what Alexis can do when she's angry. I saw the fight and I saw Alexis fighting. She definitely doesn't loose control like they think. We certainly knows who's blood is flowing through her body. She lies to those humans and damn good which is what she needs to be doing anyways. They don't need to know everything about us unless we can completely trust them as they need to completely trust us." Seth says.

"Who were the wolves who attacked you?" Kane asks.

"I'm not sure but they were from a poison pack." Alexis says.

"I recognized the leader of the wolves his name is Landon he had specials talents like Alexis." Kaitou says.

"Kaitou stay with Alexis at all times from now on and if you two leave these walls howl for Seth and Michaiha so they may accompany you while your out in the woods. Apparently these humans won't do any good against us if we attack them which is good but also bad it puts Alexis is danger while she is with them. It would be much safer if she came back to the pack." Kane says.

"No Kane. I made a deal with them as they did with us I'm not going back on it as much as I would like to besides we need the help anyways." Alexis says.

"Just be careful and remember what I said alright." Kane says.

"I will." Alexis says as Kane, Seth, Michaiha, Sonoke, and Kareny then leave.

"Is what they said true?" Armin asks as he and Hanji go over to Alexis and Kaitou scaring both of them.

"Yes it's true but it's best kept it to yourselves for right now besides what Seth said it right you don't need to know everything about us and until we completely trust you as you need to do with us your not going to know everything. So for right now keep what you heard to yourselves ok please. Look I will inform you two only and only in private when it's just you two and me and Kaitou about what we hear and learn ok but just promise me and Kaitou you'll keep it yourselves ok." Alexis says.

"We can't do that Alexis. Erwin and the others need to know." Hanji says. Kaitou growls.

"Just come on Alexis lets go back to the pack I should have known we couldn't trust these humans. What's the point in even telling them something that needs to be kept secret if they won't keep it secret. So I don't see a point in trying to even cooperate with them of they won't even try to cooperate with us. Let's go inform Kane about this and see if we cant get some wolves to be around you here and not just me and that way you'll be safe from these pesky humans along with enemy packs and enemy wolves." Kaitou says.

"Wait." Hanji says as she sighs.

"We'll keep it a secret but tell us why Alexis needs to be protected though." Armin says.

"Alexis is one of the rarest wolves alive and second she has wolves constantly after her because she was born with the powers of the azure dragons. She's the only white wolf there is and her powers are special she needs to be protected." Kaitou says.

"We'll then we'll stay with her even when your with her or at least one of us will and when we're out of the walls you can call other wolves like you agreed with Kane." Hanji says. Kaitou gives a reluctant nod.


	16. Always

One night Alexis wakes up to hearing Kaitou whining and sees his marks are glowing green. Alexis gently nudges Kaitou waking him.

"Are you ok?" Alexis asks. Kaitou shakes his head as he begins crying.

"Let's stay up for a little while. We can sit and howl for a little while like we used to." Kaitou says.

"Ok." Alexis says as she and Kaitou sit up and start howling together at the Moon sounding like a beautiful melody. Alexis soon started after a short bit that is howling by herself.

"Alexis how can you trust these humans they're just like those wolves that hurt us both when we were pups." Kaitou says.

"Kaitou if you want the truth I'm not sure." Alexis says.

"I should have Seth come here to stay with you instead of me I'm not strong enough to protect you. I can't protect you by myself." Kaitou says.

"Oh Kaitou don't talk like that please your my best friend I never would see you as weak nevr your strong enough to me. We're a team and we always will be. I think I know something that may cheer you up." Alexis says.

 ***The song that is being played is called Unstoppable by Austin and Ally link to song ( Unstoppable )***

 ** _Alexis_** ** _singing_**

 _You're incredible_

 _I think you should know_

 _Cause some people tend to change like the radio_

 _So dependable_

 _There help to me grow_

 _Like the perfect melody on the piano_

 ** _Kaitou singing_**

 _When I'm wrong you over look my flaws_

 _You tell me that I'm irreplaceable_

 _If I'm weak then you're strong_

 _You help me to move along_

 _And I'm never gonna let you go_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _Together we can make it_

 _See it and we'll take it_

 _Feels like being famous_

 _We are unstoppable_

 _When we're together_

 _Rain or stormy weather_

 _Calling now or never_

 _We are unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 ** _Kaitou_** ** _singing_**

 _And so when I come_

 _Catch me when I fall_

 _Come to my rescue when my backs up against the wall_

 _So begins the war_

 _You're a piece of me_

 _Make it fun to be the kind of friend_

 _I know you gotta see th best in me_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _When I'm wrong you over look my flaws_

 _You tell me that I'm irreplaceable_

 _If I'm weak then you're strong_

 _You help me to move along_

 _And I'm never gonna let you go_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _Togethr we can make it_

 _See it and we'll take it_

 _Feels like being famous_

 _We are unstoppable_

 _When we're together_

 _Rain or stormy weather_

 _Calling now or never_

 _We are unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 ** _Kaitou singing_**

 _Everyday_

 _All night_

 _When we fight_

 _You got a friend in me_

 _You got a friend_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Got to make things right_

 _Everytime_

 _You got a friend in me_

 _You got a friend_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _When I'm wrong you over look my flaws_

 _You tell me that I'm irreplaceable_

 _If I'm weak then you're strong_

 _You help me to move along_

 _And I'm never gonna let you go_

 _Together we can make it_

 _See it and we'll take it_

 _Feels like being famous_

 _We are unstoppable_

 _When we're together_

 _Rain or stormy weather_

 _Calling now or never_

 _We are unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 _Be unstoppable_

 ***Song over***

"Thank Alexis I'm glad we met. I don't know what I would ever do without you." Kaitou says as he and Alexis lay down close to each other.

"You will always have me by your side no matter what." Alexis says laying her head on Kaitou's front paws.

"And you will always have me by your side no matter what." Kaitou says laying his head on the back of Alexis's neck.


	17. Attacked

The next day as Alexis and Kaitou are out training in the courtyard with Levi, Erwin, Eren, Jean, Connie, Petra, Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa. Alexis stops as she then hears howling and the howling gets Kaitou's attention. Alexis and Kaitou look at each other with worry.

"The others they need us they're calling us back something must be wrong." Alexis says. Alexis then gets a panicked look then hearing a loud desperate howl.

"Thats Michaiha she only howls like that if it's dire we need to go help them now we can't wait." Kaitou says Alexis nods as she and Kaitou then start running for the pack as fast as they can soon be followed by the Hanji and the others. As they arrive at the base Alexis stops in terror seeing her friend May dead lying on the ground and a titan about to try to eat her. Alexis growls viciously as she then attacks the titan without mercy and kills it.

"Kaitou go help the others. I'll take care of the remaining two titans." Alexis says as she then charges at the two titans killing one of them but gets hit at a tree with a loud thud. Alexis screams in pain as she hits the ground hard. Alexis whines as she tries to get up seeing the titan coming over to her but falls back on the ground. Hanji then gets ready to attack the titan but Erwin stops her.

"That wouldn't be wise. Look what's coming right at the titan." Erwin says pointing to Kaitou and the others leaders of the pack as they then lunge at the titan ganging up on it while they take it down. Alexis smiles slightly seeing her pack kill the titan as she then passes out unconscious.


	18. Awake

Alexis then wakes up and sees Hanji and Mikasa are in the room with her. Alexis sits up a hurry startling Mikasa and Hanji.

"Where's Kaitou!? Where's my pack!? What the hell happened!?" Alexis asks panicked.

"Relax Alexis your pack is outside in the courtyard. The important thing is that your ok." Mikasa says as Hanji hugs Alexis.

"Take me to them please." Alexis says. Mikasa and Hanji give a reluctant nod. Once outside Alexis sees the other pack leaders with sad faces.

"May she is gone." Sonoke says. Alexis then lowers her head wanting to cry.

"We're so sorry Alexis we knew how you felt about that little pup." Kane says. Alexis looks at the others leaders and they all nod. They all then start howling sadly for their lost friend May. Levi, Erwin, Eren, Jean, Connie, Petra, and Armin then come outside hearing the howling feeling sorry for the wolves. After howling for a while the wolves stop.

"We have put up a protective scent barrier and have put up plenty of plants and trees so the titans won't find us again on top of hiding us well so we won't be found by enemies. We should be heading back stay safe Alexis and Kaitou. Kaitou take care of Alexis and make sure she gets well." Kane says. Kaitou and Alexis nod watching their pack leave.

"How long was our pack here for Hanji?" Alexis asks.

"Since you passed out they wouldn't leave some of them even stayed outside the door or in the room with you growling at any of us who got near you until Kaitou told them not to." Hanji says.


	19. Poison pack

The next day Alexis and Kaitou decide to relax for a little while and watch the human train instead for a bit. After a while Kaitou lifts his head up hearing something.

"I hear something." Kaitou thinks to himself. A poison wolf then comes out of hiding and tries attacking Alexis but Kaitou stays stunned but Petra tackles the wolf away from Alexis as the more poison wolves appear.

"Hand her over now." The leader says revealing to be Landon.

"If you think I'm gonna let you take her then your wrong because I'm not gonna waste anytime." Kaitou say as he howls for the rest of the pack.

"Big mistake. Get them." Landon says as his wolves start surrounding Alexis and Kaitou.

"Not good Kaitou. We're surrounded." Alexis says. Alexis then hears yelps seeing Levi, Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Petra, Annie, Jean, Sasha, Krista, Erwin, Eld Jinn, Oluo, and Gunther taking down most of the wolves best they can just as the rest of the pack arrives. Alexis growls seeing Landon comes near her. Alexis growls as she gets ready to attack but a poison wolf jumps at Landon and tackles him down before biting into his shoulder and throwing him at the ground yelping. The poison wolf growls viciously standing in front of Alexis.

"Everyone come on. Let's leave. Our own kind has attacked us." Landon say as he leaves with his pack. Kaitou jumps in between Alexis and the poison wolf growling.

"Stay away from Alexis!" Kaitou snaps.

"Kaitou she helped us we at least need to hear why." Alexis says looking at the beautiful poison wolf.

"Fine." Kaitou says annoyed.

"Who are you and why did you help us?" Kane asks coming over.

"Wolves like them give my species a bad name that's all. And I'm Takaya." The poison wolf says introducing herself kindly.

"You see I travel alone I've been alone since I was a puppy my parents were killed by a bear. I've just been getting so lonely lately. So I wanted to tag along with someone. Would if matter if I tag along? I want to show everyone that poison wolves can be good too." Takaya asks.

"Kane she's a poison pup we can't trust." Kaitou says.

"That maybe Kaitou but she did help us." Alexis says.

"She's still a poison wolf Alexis. You know well that their kind can't be trusted." Kaitou says.

"Alright you can tag along but make any mistake to give any of us reason to think your a threat and you will be killed on the spot. For now you will stay with Alexis and Kaitou." Kane says.

"Thanks." Takaya says. Kaitou's jaw drops.

"Hanji, Petra, Levi, and Erwin. Thank you for helping protect Alexis. Thank you all for helping protect her. I guess we can trust you humans more than we thought." Kane says.


	20. Kiara

The next morning Alexis goes with Kaitou, Takaya, Eren, Armin, Petra, Mikasa, and Hanji out to go on patrol.

"OK this is probably a stupid question but how much territory does your pack have or how much more do you have to patrol?" Eren asks sounding tired from walking around.

"Lets just say we own a big territory. Our pack is large so our territory is large." Alexis says.

"Dont worry not much more to go then we can head back for lunch. Besides Kane can't patrol the areas and take care of his duties as our mane pack leader too." Alexis says.

"Um Alexis if I can ask how do you and the other pack leaders lead the pack? I mean what if you have disagreements especially in a time when you have to decide quickly?" Takaya asks.

"Simple we lead it best we can and if there is problems then we do our best to fix them and as for decisions we listen to Kane but we try to make the best decision possible that works for us all." Alexis says.

"May I ask another question?" Takaya asks. Alexis nods.

"Why is it you willing let me stay in your pack? I mean my species has a bad reputation? What did cause you to let me stay?" Takaya asks.

"Because you helped us. Besides your pack I can relate to my pack was killed too but then Kaitou and the others took me in and raised me. You don't seem like a bad person and even if you were I can take you down without any problems." Alexis says as she then stops.

"Whats the matter?" Petra asks.

"I hear something." Alexis says.

"No offense but it's a forest your gonna hear things." Eren says. Alexis then gives Eren a dirty look before rolling her eyes.

"Its sound like a puppy." Kaitou says as he then finds a small black, blue, and yellow puppy with yellow crescent moon markings and one on her forehead. The puppy whines afraid.

"The pup is a lunar wolf." Kaitou says looking at the pup.

"I thought lunar wolves were rare." Takaya says.

"I did too." Kaitou says.

"Dont be afraid. We wont hurt you." Alexis says gently. The pup stops whining.

"Her parents must be around her somewhere they can't be far. Armin would you care to go with me to look for them?" Alexis asks. Armin nods and goes with Alexis to look for the the little pup's parents.

 ***Time skip***

"Did you find them?" Takaya asks. Alexis folds her ears back and gives a sad look.

"We found some wolves but they were dead it looks like the shadow clans took more prisoners." Alexis says.

"Well Alexis its your call what to do with the pup while I'm with you I see you as my leader." Kaitou says.

"As do I." Takaya says. Alexis then looks at Eren, Armin, Petra, Mikasa, and Hanji.

"If you want to take in the pup Alexis you may. This is your territory not ours you decide." Hanji says.

"Lets take her in I don't want to see her get taken as a slave for those shadow clans that's a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone." Alexis says.

"Whats your name?" Alexis asks.

"Ki-Kiara." The puppy says introducing herself.

"Dont worry we'll take care of you." Alexis says as she gently picks up the pup and they head back to the walls.

 ***Time skip***

"You toon that puppy in because of May didnt you?" Kaitou asks as he sits next to Alexis watching Kiara play chasing a butterfly.

"Maybe but still what I said about the pup I meant. I'm going to protect and raise this pup as if it were my own. I just hope she'll accept me as her mother or guardian." Alexis says.

"I just hope the puppy will be safe here." Takaya says coming over.

"Dont worry she will." Erwin says as he Jean, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Levi, Petra, Connie, Sasha, and Krista come over.

"I'm just wondering if she will accept humans being around her or at least tolerate them." Alexis says watching the puppy.

"Well if she can't accept us being around her then you can always leave her in the woods on her own." Jean says.

"Yea or you can give her to some other pack." Connie says. Alexis growls viciously at Jean and Connie hearing their words giving them a death glare.

"We're kidding don't worry." Jean say as he and Connie put their hands up. Alexis rolls her eyes as she goes back to watching Kiara.

"Alexis how will you train her exactly?" Krista asks.

"Not sure but I do intend her learning from all the leaders of our pack so she knows all of our styles of fighting. But first for now basics." Alexis says.


	21. Intruders

The next morning Alexis takes Kiara, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Kaitou, Hanji, and Takaya with her to the base for the day to get away from training for a bit since they have the day off. Alexis smiles playing like a little puppy playing with Kiara. Hanji chuckles watching Alexis and Kiara. Kaitou then joins in playing followed by Takaya. Alexis then stops playing as she listens around and smells the air. Alexis then sees some poison wolves coming near them. Kiara sees the poison wolves and frightenly gets behind Alexis scared. Kaitou and Takaya grow but stay still waiting for Alexis to tell them what to do. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji draw their blades watching the poison wolves.

"Not a step closer." Alexis growls baring her teeth at the wolves. The poison wolves ignore Alexis's warning and charge. Alexis nods at Kaitou and Takaya giving the ok to attack. Alexis jumps growls as she jumps at one of the wolves biting into its back making it yelp. Alexis then sees a poison wolf going for Kiara but before she can do anything Alexis gets pinned by her opponent. Alexis growls as she tries to get the wolf off of her. Alexis then hears a yelp and sees Takaya attacking the wolf who was after Kiara and swiftly kills it. Takaya then tackles the wolf holding Alexis down and bites into its neck killing it. The rest of the poison wolves then run off scared.

 ***Time skip***

Alexis sits outside watching Kiara as Kiara lays quietly asleep as she and the others talk.

"Alexis I think we should tell the leader about this there shouldn't be this many poison wolves in our territory I think it's time we got back to our goal." Kaitou says as he looks at Hanji.

"Hanji how have you been doing with the collar any luck?" Kaitou asks.

"I'm sorry but no I can turn the collar off and on but it had to be manually turned off and on." Hanji says.

"What about the black market or the hero market or even the mountain pack they're neutral and won't attack outsiders." Takaya suggests.

"Thats a days journey for both markets and the mountain pack may not take too friendly to those of the ghost pups pack because of rumors and not wanting a fight." Alexis says.

"That maybe but we don't really have much of a choice besides it could help us get the help we need." Kaitou says. Alexis sighs but nods followed by a nod from Takaya.


	22. New comer's

The next morning Alexis, Takaya, Kaitou, Kiara, Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Petra, Levi, Annie, Jean, Sasha, Krista, Erwin, Eld Jinn, Oluo, and Gunther.

"Kane we're here what is it?" Alexis asks.

"We have some unexpected guests." Kane says as points to three injured wolves one a red and brown fire wolf looking to be female, a yellow, dark brown, and black mud wolf looking to be a male, and a beautiful light green and black plant wolf with beautiful red and dark green markings looking to be a female.

"They said they were attacked by poison wolves. Before we could ask them anything they passed out." Sonoke says. As Alexis is about to speak she sees the three injured wolves waking up. The fire wolf jumps up growling seeing Eren and the others and gets up acting like she is gonna bite him or attack. Alexis jumps in front of the wolf baring her teeth.

"Back off!" Alexis snaps. The fire wolf gives Alexis an annoyed look but lays down beside the two other injured wolves seeming to be the one who wasnt injured as badly.

"Who are you three and why are you in our territory?" Seth asks.

"Please we mean no harm if we're not welcome we'll leave." The fire wolf says.

"No its ok. We're your packs once your healed we can take you back. But first what are your names?" Alexis asks.

"I'm Ahkira." The fire wolf says.

"I'm Mutt." The mud wolf says.

"I'm Kida." The beautiful plant wolf says.

"And as for our pack were loners or well we used to be we met each other and became a pack a small pack but a pack." Ahkira says.

"We wanted to join your pack but on the way here we ran into some poison wolves and came here for help as fast as we could. So please if we can we would like to join your pack." Kida says. Alexis and the other wolf leaders look at each other not really knowing if they should. All the leaders then looks at Kaitou and Seth.

"I guess they can join." Seth says sounding annoyed.

"I guess they can too I'll reserve my judgement for a later time." Kaitou says. Takaya's jaw then drops.

"Whats the matter?" Eren asks.

"This is unbelievable. It was such a problem letting me join and then to let such three suspicious wolves join. Almost biting my nose off." Takaya says.

"Well Sonoke told me that Seth, Kane, Kareny, and Kaitou weren't really fond of kids like us even though they're kids themselves and Kids and Mutt are also kids." Alexis says.

"Great so kids are more dangerous then grown ups and wolves like Landon and Chaos." Takaya says.

 ***Time skip***

After Ahkira, Mutt, and Kida's injuries are healed everyone then stays in the courtyard for a while back in the walls.

"So your the famous and brilliant fighter Alexis." Ahkira says coming over with Kida and Mutt while Alexis is laying down and Kaitou and Takaya are sitting next to Alexis. Takaya and Kaitou growl showing their teeth.

"Seems boyfriend and sister don't like us." Ahkira says.

"Kaitou is not my boyfriend! And Takaya isn't my sister! They're my pack mates!" Alexis snaps.

"Oh sorry." Ahkira says.

"Takaya. Katiou. Stop growling at them." Seth says.

"I'm sorry Seth but I can't believe you and the others just let these wolves in." Takaya says.

"We've allowed you to stay as well didn't we?" Seth asks.

"After ages of growling at me." Takaya says walking off.

"Takaya get back here!" Seth says.

"But she is a bit right isn't she? It's not like you or Kaitou to just let strangers into the pack at all or at least not willing." Michaiha says.

"When Alexis and Kaitou were attacked Petra was faster to protect Alexis than Kaitou was and so where these humans and Takaya is always really protective over Alexis like Kaitou is we can use some more body guards for her." Seth says.

"I see so you wanted to use these wolves as shields!?" Michaiha asks.

"Yea of course until I trust them." Seth says.

"I hope that you don't look at these humans, Kaitou, and Takaya this way." Michaiha says. Seth chuckles. Takaya growls looking at Kida, Ahkira, and Mutt from a good little ways away.


	23. Kiara's talent

The next day Alexis is training with Ahkira, Mutt, and Kida while every now and then being begged by Kiara to join in on the training.

"Kiara please wait a little while train with them I promise I will train with you in a little while." Alexis says. Kiara whines as she then tackles Alexis in her front right leg. Alexis growls annoyed as she then picks Kiara up and gently puts her down next Armin, Hanji, Eren, Erwin, Petra, and Levi where they are sitting on some steps. Kiara then tries to follow Alexis.

"Stay." Alexis says making Kiara stop. Alexis then goes back to training with Ahkira, Mutt, and Kida. After a while Alexis, Ahkira, Mutt, and Kida split off into pairs to train putting Alexis with Kida. Just as Kida tries to lunge at Alexis Kiara jumps into the middle of them.

"Kiara look out!" Alexis yells seeing Kida is moving too fast too stop. Kiara then disappears and reappears tackling Kida down on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Eren asks coming over.

"A talent that wolves are sometimes born with but this talent is one that only is one that lunar wolves have. It's called shooting star. Lunar wolves are sometimes born with it. It's a move that can cause the lunar wolf to move so fast they disappear and then reappear it's a very good move to use in a fight because it's a move that makes the wolf unpredictable." Alexis says looking at Kiara.

"Did you know that she could do that?" Petra asks.

"No I didnt know she could." Alexis says.

"Kiara please don't ever jump into a fight like that again training or not that's dangerous to do." Alexis says.

"Sorry Alexis I won't but can we train now please?" Kiara asks.

"Alright." Alexis say giving in to the smiling pup.


	24. The question

The next morning Alexis is outside by herself while everyone is sleeping sitting and humming to herself. Alexis then hears footsteps and looks to see who it is and see it is Armin.

"Hey you didn't jump around growling this time." Armin says chuckling slightly.

"Well I guess I'm getting used to you and the others. Besides I heard you coming." Alexis says smiling as she blushes slightly when Armin sits next to her.

"Hey Alexis would you like to go for a walk with me?" Armin asks.

"Sure." Alexis says kindly as she and Armin then walk around for a little while.

"Alexis I wanted to ask you something." Armin says.

"What is it Armin?" Alexis asks.

"Would you um maybe like to uh go out with me?" Armin asks nervously as he blushes.

"Of course Armin I would love to but are you sure you want to date a wolf?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis I'll care about you no matter what you are human or a wolf." Armin says as he then gently kisses Alexis on the lips leaving them both blushing. Alexis and Armin then walk back holding hands. Once back Alexis sees Jean, Eren, and Hanji outside smiling at them and Jean giving Eren irritated looks.

"About time you two got together." Eren says. Alexis blushes as she rolls her eyes playfully at Eren.

"How do you think Kaitou is gonna react to this?" Hanji asks.

"He'll probably bite my nose off and yell at me cause humans were our enemies once but Kaitou may understand I don't know what he'll do for once. Kaitou and I did everything together and were as close as family but I have no idea what he'll do when he hears about this so in other words for now Armin when I tell him it would be wise to stay close to me until I know what he is gonna do." Alexis says.

"He's not gonna hurt Armin none of us will let him it would be a fatal move if he does." Eren says.

"Don't even think about it Eren. If any of you attack Kaitou I'll attack you my loyalty lies with the pack as it does with Armin but I was tought never to stand by if a comrade is in trouble no matter who they're fighting so if you attack him Eren you'll have me to go through first. Besides if something happens stay out of it I guess I'll deal with Kaitou. But you will stay out of the fight under no circumstances do any of you interfere between me and Kaitou pack rules state no one interferes no matter what especially if it is between leaders and in this case its between leaders. Besides pack law also states if any of you interfere with the fight you will be punished or killed and I will lose." Alexis says sighing knowing what may happen.


	25. Fight between friends

The next morning Alexis meets with Kaitou in the courtyard to tell him about she and Armin in hopes he will accept them.

"Kaitou I have something I need to tell you something." Alexis says.

"Yes what is it Alexis?" Kaitou asks.

"Armin and I dating." Alexis says and folds her ears back waiting for Kaitou to yell at her.

"You're what!?" Kaitou yells growling.

"Kaitou please try to understand." Alexis says.

"Where's that human at?" Kaitou asks growling as he then sees Armin walking outside with Jean, Eren, Hanji, Erwin, Petra, Mikasa, and Levi. Kaitou then charges at Armin. Alexis tackles Kaitou away from Armin and growls.

"Why are you protecting him he is just gonna turn on us like these other humans when they have no more use for us.?" Kaitou snarls.

"Because I care about him." Alexis says causing Kaitou to growl even more. Takaya, Ahkira, Kida, Kiara, and Mutt then start to run to stop the fight.

"No! Stay out of this! This fight is between Kaitou and I only don't interfere you know the laws! You don't interfere in a fight until your friends lives are in danger and you don't interfere at all in a fight between leaders and this is a fight between leaders so stand down!" Alexis says making them stop in heir tracks as she focuses her gaze back on Kaitou and snarls at him. Kaitou then lunges at Alexis but Alexis jumps at him pinning him down. Alexis growls as she then bite Kaitou in his side making him help loudly. Hearing Kaitou yelp Alexis quickly lets Kaitou up and sees blood on his side and whines.

"Kaitou I'm so sorry." Alexis says.

"Forget it traitor you've made your choice to trust your life with these humans. I'm outta here." Kaitou says as he starts running back to the pack.

'Kaitou! Kaitou!" Alexis yells trying to get Kaitou to come back but sees its not gonna work. Alexis then starts crying knowing she just lost her best and closest friend who has been the only thing as close to a family she has ever had since her pack died and since her friend Sky was killed.

"What do you want us to do leader?" Takaya asks.

"I don't know." Alexis says.


	26. Decision PT 1

The next morning Alexis sees Takaya, Ahkira, Kida, Kiara, and Mutt with sad faces. Takaya, Ahkira, Kida, Kiara, and Mutt see Alexis and walk away sadly resulting in Alexis to give a sad face and walk away. Alexis then sits down sadly and starts singing.

 ***The song that is being played is called It's not too late by Demi Lovato link to song ( It's not too late )***

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Oh_  
 _Here I am_  
 _Feels like the walls are closing in_  
 _Once again it's time to face it and be strong_  
 _I wanna do the right thing now_  
 _I know it's up to me somehow_  
 _I've lost my way_

 _If I could take it all back I would now_  
 _I never meant to let you all down_  
 _And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
 _And figure out how to fix this_  
 _I know there's a way so I promise_  
 _I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_  
 _Maybe it's not to late_  
 _Maybe it's not to late, oh_

 _So I'll take a stand_  
 _Even though it's complicated_  
 _If I can I wanna change the way I've made it_  
 _I've gotta do the right thing now_  
 _I know it's up to me somehow_  
 _I'll find my way_

 _If I could take it all back I would now_  
 _I never meant to let you all down_  
 _And now I've got to try to turn it all around, yeah_  
 _And figure out how to fix this_  
 _I know there's a way so I promise_  
 _I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
 _Maybe it's not to late_

 _I'm gonna find the strength_  
 _To be the one who that holds it all together_  
 _Show you that I'm sorry_  
 _But I know that we can make it better_

 _If I could take it all back I would now_  
 _I never meant to let you all down_  
 _And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
 _And figure out how to fix this_  
 _I know there's a way so I promise_  
 _I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
 _(Mess I made)_  
 _Maybe it's not to late_

 _I never meant to let you all down_  
 _Now I've got to try (got to try) to turn it all around (all around)_  
 _And figure out how to fix this_  
 _I know there's a way so I promise (promise)_  
 _I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_  
 _Maybe it's not to late_  
 _Maybe it's not to late_

 ***Song over***

"I'm going to fix things." Alexis says running off out into the woods.


	27. Decision PT 2

While out running Alexis hears footsteps and stops.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Alexis growls as she then sees Landon and seven of his wolves. Alexis growls.

"Well Alexis what are you doing out away from your territory and so alone." Landon says.

"Leave me alone Landon I'm just passing through." Alexis snarls. Landon chuckles.

"Get her." Landon says as his wolves then attack Alexis over powering her and knocking her out.

 ***Time skip***

After being knocked out Alexis wakes up and sees a wolf standing in front of her and Alexis instantly jumps up growling until more wolves come near her but one wolf calls them off.

"Well looks like somebody is awake." The wolf says revealing to Landon.

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" Alexis growls seeing she is in a cave den.

"Relax my dear I only want to make an offer." Landon says.

"Oh yea and what's that?" Alexis asks.

"I want you to join my pack. Be my mate I need a strong female like yourself. And if not me we have an excellent amount of males to choose from but I would like you to join me as my delta." Landon says. Alexis then starts thinking about Kiatou and Armin.

"Forget it do you honestly think I would join you and put all of my friends and loved ones in danger not a chance." Alexis snarls. Landon then bites into Alexis's back making her yelp.

"Last chance." Landon growls.

"As I said before no I will never betray my friends even if they see me as a traitor." Alexis growls. Landon then throws Alexis at the wall of the cave. Some of the other wolves then attack Alexis biting her until Landon calls them off.

"Take her to the fields. Teach this pup some respect. Then take her to the holding grounds with the rest of the wolves." Landon says.

 ***Time skip***

After a while of the wolves beating Alexis they then toss her into a cave and block the door with a rock leaving two guards at the door. Alexis then manages to sit up once the entrance is blocked but then sees some wolves with her and growls viciously.

"Its ok dear we won't hurt you." A female sandy looking wolf says.

"Who are you wolves?" Alexis asks.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves I'm Kara." The sandy looking wolf says.

"I'm Astelle." A female purple wolf with white says.

"I'm Diva." A female light blue winged wolf says.

"And I'm Flicka." A female dark green wolf says.

"Lay down sweetie you should rest and try to get some of your strength back." Flicka says.

"I guess your right but can one of you tell me why it is there doing this to us for instead of just killing us." Alexis says.

"Theyre trying to break us. Trying to break our fighting spirit and our wills to not be loyal to them." Astelle says.

"They think if they torture us ubtil we will break and bend to their will." Kara says.

"They continue to torture us until either we break or until we die." Diva says.

"Well they won't with me I'll die before I bow down to them." Alexis says as she lays down to sleep for a bit wishing she could see Kiatou and Armin one last time.


	28. Decision PT 3

Later on that night Alexis wakes up hearing the rock blocking the entrance being moved and gets up.

"Diva, Astelle, Kara, Flicka get up someone's there." Alexis says.

"Who are those wolves? They smell faintly of humans." Diva says.

"Humans. No it couldn't be...they wouldn't come out here..how could they have even found out..I was by myself when I was caught." Alexis says thinking to herself. Astelle then steps in front of Alexis growling. Alexis then sees Seth, Kiatou, Michaiha, Sonoke, and Kareny.

"Kiatou?" Alexis asks.

"You know these wolves?" Kara asks.

"Yes they're my pack." Alexis says.

"But they smell of humans." Flicka says.

"I know but I can explain that later." Alexis says as she then tries to walk but falls down yelping still weak and injured from what those wolves did to her.

"Alexis are you alright?" Kaitou asks going over to Alexis.

"She's hurt and needs medical attention." Kara says.

"I'll carry her but we have to get out of here now." Kareny says as she gently puts Alexis on her back.

"Follow me." Seth says leading the group until they run into Landon and and some of his wolves.

"Just where do you think your going?" Landon asks as he tackles Kareny down and bites her side as he then lunges at Alexis. Alexis closes her eyes prepared for pain but hears a yelp instead and sees that it's Kaitou standing in front of Alexis with a gash on his side showing he blocked the hit.

"You little brat if you want to die so badly then I'll grant that wish." Landon says tackling Kaitou at a tree causing him to scream and continuously attacks him. Alexis then manages to stand up growling and snapping pissed off. Alexis then attacks near by wolves of Landon's pack with a fury of elemental attacks as she then locks her eyes on Landon. Alexis then lunges at Landon and starts fighting with him. Alexis soon manages to pin Landon down and kill him while the rest of Landons wolves take off scared.

"Kaitou are you alright?" Alexis says gently nudging Kaitou only receiving a whine from him.

"Everyone follow me." Alexis says as she gently picks Kaitou up and puts him on her back yelping a bit herself from pain from her own injuries.

"Alexis your still hurt." Diva says.

"I know but Kaitou is more important right now my wounds can wait." Alexis says as they quickly head back to the pack base.

 ***Time skip***

After a while at the den and all of the pack arriving Alexis sees Erwin, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Petra, and Levi come over. Kara and Flicka then jump in front of Alexis growling and snapping.

"Its ok you two they're friends." Alexis says. Flicka and Kara then stop growling and snapping but lay down close to Alexis.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asks.

"Takaya told us what happened are you ok?" Petra asks.

"No I'm not Kaitou was nearly killed because of me. I tried to make ammence and it nearly got him killed. Well one thing is for sure I'm not gonna leave his side until he is better even if he hates me. So I won't be going back to the walls until Kaitou is better so if you need me you know where to look unless you call me to those walls." Alexis says.

"Alexis." Sonoke says.

"Yes." Alexis says.

"Kaitou wants to see you." Michaiha says. Alexis then walks in the den and sees Kaitou. Alexis then breaks down crying in front of Kaitou apologizing to him repeatedly until she feels him lick away her tears and give her a gentle smile.

"Its ok I forgive you because truth be told if it wasn't for Armin, Hanji, Takaya, and Ahkira I wouldn't have even known you were in danger. They saved your life by letting us know. And for that I will always be grateful to them even if it means I'm being grateful to a human." Kaitou says.

"Does this mean you accept Armin and me?" Alexis asks. Kaitou nods causing them both to smile happily.

"I wish I could do something to help you get better faster or at least feel better." Alexis says as she lays beside Kaitou.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Kaitou asks.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"Your beautiful singing. If you sing I'll sing with you." Kaitou says.

"Alright." Alexis says as she then starts to sing.

 ***The song that is being played is called I learned from you by Miley Cyrus link to song ( I learned from you )***

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Oooooh_  
 _Yeah_

 _I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'_

 _I thought that I knew all I need to know_

 _I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

 _I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

 _I can take care of myself, y_ _eah you taught me well_

 _I learned from you that I do crumble_

 _I learned that strength is something you choose_

 _All of the reasons to keep on believin'_

 _There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

 ** _Kaitou singing_**

 _We always don't agree on what is the best way_

 _To get to the place that we're going from here_

 _But I can really trust you, and you can give you the distance, t_ _o make your decisions without any fear_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _I'm grateful all of the times you opened my eyes_

 _I learned from you that I do not crumble_

 _I learned that strength is something you choose_

 _All of the reasons to keep on believin',_

 _There's no question, that's a lesson_

 _I learned from you_

 _You taught me to stand on my own_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _I thank you for that_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _It saved me, it made me, a_ _nd now that I'm looking back_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _I can say_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _Woooaaahhhh!_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Mmmmm..._

 _Mmmmm..._

 _Yeah!_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _I learned from you that I do not crumble_

 _I learned that strength is something you choose_

 _All of the reasons to keep on believin',_

 _There's no question, that a lesson that I learned from you_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Woooaaahhhh!_

 _I learned from yooouu_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _I learned hat strength is something you choose_

 _All of the reasons to keep on believin',_

 _There's no question, that a lesson that I learned from you_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Yeah yeaah!_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _I learned from you_

 ***Song over***

Alexis and Kaitou then fall asleep beside each other.


	29. Friends again

After a couple of days Alexis, Erwin, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Petra, Levi, and Kaitou go out to the open in the field to walk since Kaitou is feeling better.

"Alexis do you remember what Kane said about the black market during our last meeting?" Kaitou asks.

"Yes why?" Alexis asks curious.

"Well do you still want to try going there to see if we can find help there I mean that place is kind of dangerous." Kaitou says.

"I'm not sure but if the others think it would help then I'll give it a chance besides it will give me a chance to actually get to test my strength on the way there. Besides maybe we can find some recruits on the way." Alexis says.

"Alright but I'm going with you when Kane assigns it to you just for safety." Kaitou says.

"Fine." Alexis laughs.

"What's the black market Alexis?" Petra asks.

"It's a place filled with wolves of different types and needless to say it isn't exactly a very safe place to be but if your looking for answers to things the black market is a place to start." Alexis says.

"So why are you guys going to the black market for?" Levi asks.

"Sorry Levi but we can't tell you that there's some things the pack doesn't want you to know because your humans just as I'm sure there's things you dont want us wolves to know." Kaitou says.

"Kaitou has a point there's some things we just don't want you knowing and can't risk you knowing sorry. Besides there are some things I would like Armin to know about but Kane has restricted from telling even Armin anything just because he and are together now it doesn't mean he gets free rain to everything us wolves know." Alexis says.

"I'm going with you then if it's dangerous." Armin says.

"No your not Armin none of you are to come with us when we go its too dangerous for humans to follow and besides your not wolves you won't be able to protect yourselves we want to recruit more wolves not start unnecessary fights. As much as I would like you to come Armin I can't allow it but I do promise that one day when things are more safer I'll share more of my world with you and take you places beyond this forest." Alexis says smiling slightly receiving a nod from Armin.

"Alexis! Kaitou!" A voice says in the distance revealing to be Takaya running over.

"Guys come back to the den quickly!" Takaya says.

"What's the matter Takaya?" Kaitou asks.

"Sonoke has had hers and Kane's puppies! They want you two to come to then den and see them!" Takaya says as she and the others then head for the den. Once at the den Alexis and Kaitou then see five little puppies beside Sonoke sleeping.

"Well come on in you two they don't bite at least not yet." Sonoke says.

"We want you two to name them. We've always thought of you two as our children and so we want you two to name them and help us raise them as their older siblings." Kane says coming into the den followed by Erwin, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Petra, and Levi.

"Wait you want us to be your pups too?" Kaitou asks. Sonoke and Kane both nod.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sonoke says.

"Alexis if you want to do it then I will too." Kaitou says.

"Alright then we accept." Alexis says receiving a smile from Sonoke.

"Ok you two now come over and name your little sisters." Sonoke says.

"Lets name the two light blue ones Kristy and Crisis." Kaitou says.

"And the two dark purple ones Skailla and Jewel." Alexis says.

"What are you two going to name the last pup?" Kane asks looking at the pup who looks like a mix of the two parents. Alexis and Kaitou look at the pup and then at each other.

"How about Tara?" Alexis and Kaitou ask at the same time.

"Those are perfect names." Sonoke says gently licking the pups. Alexis and Kaitou smile at the little pups.


	30. Protectin friends

The next morning Alexis is out with Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Hanji, and Levi in the pack territory. As Alexis is laying down beside Armin she over hears one of the wolves telling the young pups that humans are bad and not ever to be trusted.

"So therefore those humans are in the right environment with those titans being killed. They are right where they belong. They are evil no one should feel compassion for them." The wolf says. Alexis then gets up and growls at the wolfs statement.

"No your wrong. They are creatures like me. They don't deserve such a thing. Who says they are even evil." Alexis growls getting the wolfs attention.

"Young lady how dare you talk that way to a superior." The wolf growls.

"Dont make me laugh. Superior? Last I recall I'm still one of the leaders of this pack your just an elder." Alexis says as Kane comes over.

"Alexis what the hell do you think your doing?" Kane asks.

"The class that wolf is giving only exists out of hate for no reason." Alexis says.

"There are plenty of reasons for one they took you away from us and besides all these humans do is kill and destroy." Kane says. Alexis then growls at Kane.

"Are you growling at me?" Kane growls.

"Stop it Kane she is only a kid." Sonoke says as she gets in front of Alexis.

"With no manners." Kane says.

"Says who." Alexis says.

"You better know your place around here." Kane says.

"Oh I do know my place. I'm standing on it." Alexis says as she takes a step back and paws at the ground a bit before smirking at Kane.

"Why you little." Kane growls.

"Stop it." Sonoke says getting in front of Alexis again.

"Relax. I'll take Alexis and those humans out of here." Sonoke says.

"But-" Alexis then gets cut off by Sonoke.

"Hush Alexis." Sonoke says as she then takes Alexis and the others out away from the pack.

"What the hell is his problem Sonoke you'd think by now he knows that not all humans are bad!" Alexis growls.

"Alexis he just wants you to be you to be safe he hasn't taken to the idea of you being with Armin a wolf shifter being with a human is more rare then two different wolf species being with each other and the only times a wolf shifters gets with a human is if the human doesn't know about the wolf shifter being a wolf and the wolf has chosen to give up thats part of its life and chosen to stay in human form." Sonoke says.

"Well he shouldn't doubt my judgement and he shouldn't allow those classes he knows how I feel about those classes there just as bad as other packs saying we're evil and blessed by evil spirits and crap." Alexis says.

"I agree Alex he shouldn't have the classes but I have to agree with him for the majority of things to keep the pack safe. And by the way nice job holding your ground with Kane and stand up for your friends I didn't think any of the wolves here would be brave enough to stand there ground. I'm very proud of you Alexis you've turned into a very kind, strong, beautiful, and independent female. I'm proud to say that from the first day you joined the pack with Kaitou that I've watched you grow into the wolf you are now. And im very proud to call you my pup. Just be careful ok." Sonoke says.

"Thanks mom." Alexis says as she gently nuzzles Sonoke.


	31. Black Market

The next day Alexis goes with Kaitou go the Black Market. While walking through the market Alexis notices Kaitou keeps looking around.

"Kaitou are you ok? What are you looking for?" Alexis asks.

"Oh I'm fine it's nothing." Kaitou says.

"Hi Nikku. Hi Matt." Kaitou says as a female electric wolf comes over followed by a male plant wolf.

"Hey Kaitou it's great to see you again." Nikku says.

"Nikku? Matt?" Alexis thinks to herself thinking the two wolves look familiar.

"Matt can were you able to get any information on the Shadow Clan leaders?" Kaitou says.

"Yes. But it's not good news I'm afraid I found out Cober one of the leaders killed a metal clan leader. That's all I was able to find out." Matt says.

"Well that's better than nothing." Kaitou says.

"Nikku you and Matt were friends of my mother you both used to babysit me when my mom went out hunting." Alexis says.

"Yes that's correct." Matt says.

"It's good that you remember us." Nikku says.

"Come on lets head back to Kane we should inform him of what happened." Kaitou says. The group then heads back. Once Alexis gets back inside the walls Armin, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Erwin, and Petra come over to Alexis while Armin is holding a small box.

"Here Alexis this is for you." Armin says as he hands Alexis the box.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"Open it." Mikasa says. Alexis then opens the box and pulls out a green collar with the winged symbol on it and a silver tag saying Alexis member of the military.

"We got you a collar we thought it might come in handy when your running around in the walls and around other humans in your wolf form so that they won't freak. And plus it's a symbol that your a member of my squad." Hanji says.

"Thanks I love it." Alexis says kindly as she shifts into wolf form and takes off her scarf before trying on the collar.

"It looks good on you." Armin says receiving a kind smile from Alexis.

"Alexis what will you with your scarf didnt you say that it was your mom's?" Petra asks.

"I'll wrap and sow my scarf into the collar that way I still have it and that way it's not covering the collar. Thanks." Alexis says kindly.


	32. The Holding

The next morning Alexis meets with the group of wolves in the courtyard she is going to lead out on the mission.

"Ok everyone today is the day we strike. Today is the day we t ur the fight around. Today we free our comrades from those mutts!" Alexis says earning howls and barks from the group of wolves.

"Alex please be careful." Armin says as he comes over with Jean, Eren, Hanji, Connie, Erwin, Mikasa, Levi, and Petra.

"I'll be ok Armin I promise." Alexis says as she gently kisses Armin on his cheek making him blush.

"Seth do you know what to do when we reach the holding place?" Alexis asks.

"Yes. Let's show these wolves who there messing with." Seth says.

"And this time we won't be going home empty handed. Let's move out!" Alexis says as she begins leading the group of wolves to the holding place. Once at the holding place Alexis and the group soon go in the attack using water attacks to short circuit the collars on the captives. While the group is fighting off the guard's and freeing older wolves Alexis goes to help the younger pups.

"Follow me young ones I'll get you out of here." Alexis says as she then feels a sharp pain in her right front leg and yelps. Alexis looks to see a guard wolf growling at her with blood dripping from his muzzle.

"Stay behind me pups." Alexis says as she starts fighting the guard wolf until she kills him. Alexis then leads the pups to the rest of the pack who has already rescued the rest of the captives.

"Alex are you ok your limping?" Seth asks as he notices Alexis limping over with the pups.

"Yes I'm fine lets go while we still can." Alexis says as they make it out of the holding place and make it away safely. After getting back Alexis goes to see Armin and the others.

"I'm back." Alexis says as Armin then comes over quickly hugging Alexis.

"Was the mission a success?" Eren asks.

"Yes. Thanks to you guys figuring out how to short circuit the collars we we're able to rescue the wolves. They're currently back with our medical wolves." Alexis says.

"Alex are you ok you have blood dripping down your arm?" Petra asks noticing Alexis's arm.

"Dont worry its just a scratch." Alexis says as she quickly tries to cover her arm but Armin gently grabs Alexis hand and rolls her sleeve up and sees she has a bite mark on her arm.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Armin asks.

"I didn't want you to worry." Alexis says as Levi brings over a first aid kit as Armin then cleans the wound before putting a bandage on the wound.

"Alex I'd much rather worry and be able to take care of it before it gets too bad then you hide it and it get worse." Armin says.

"Armin's right you shouldn't have hid the wound." Jean says.

"It's getting late are you gonna be heading back to the pack soon I'm sure they wanna celebrate the victory." Connie says.

"Kane is having a celebration tomorrow. Besides I'd much rather be here for the night." Alexis says as she smiles at Armin receiving a smile back.

"Ok well you know where your room is. Just make sure you rest your arm ok." Hanji says. Later as Alexis is fixing her bed to go to sleep Alexis hears someone come in. Alexis turns expecting to see Hanji or Erwin but Armin.

"Hey Armin what are you still doing up I thought you'd be in bed asleep?" Alexis asks.

"Hanji told me I was allowed to come and see you whenever I like so long as I'm still able to keep up my responsibilities as a soldier. If your wanting to get to sleep I'll leave." Armin says.

"No Armin stay I love it when I'm with you." Alexis says as hugs Armin and gently pulls him by his hand to follow her and lay on her bed with her. Alexis then snuggles up to Armin as Armin gently rubs Alexis's wounded arm.

"Um Alex.. there's something I've been wanting to do with you but I want to know if it would be ok?" Armin asks.

"What is it Armin?" Alexis asks.

"I want to kiss you." Armin says sitting up as he closes his eyes and blushes looking as if he is expecting to be rejected. Alexis then sits up and kisses Armin making his eyes open quickly before the two melt into the kiss. Armin then gently pushes Alexis onto her back as he then gently crawls on top of Alexis. Armin then starts gently licking and biting Alexis's bottom lip asking for entrance. Alexis opens her mouth allowing Armin to explore her wet caverns as he then starts leaving a trail of kisses down Alexis's neck until he finds Alexis' s sweet spot. Alexis moans softly as Armin gently bites and licks Alexis's sweet spot making a mark. Armin then gently kisses Alexis on her lips again.

"Awww." A voice says making Alexis and Armin pull apart blushing and see Hanji standing him the door way. Armin quickly gets off Alexis as he and Alexis both blush.

"Dont worry I won't say anything but Armin if you plan on staying in here with Alexis make sure you get up before the others do and come to my lab so that you won't be in trouble for being out of your dorm real late." Hanji says as she then leaves.

"Do you want me to stay?" Armin asks.

"I'd love it if you would." Alexis says. Armin and Alexis then get under Alexis's blankets before falling asleep together until it came time to get up.


	33. Clebration

The next day Alexis goes with Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin to the pack for the celebration.

"Hey Alexis glad to see you and the others came to the celebration." Takaya says as she comes over.

"Wouldn't miss it." Alexis says.

"Attention everyone I have an announcement." Kane says.

"Tonight we are celebrating the victory over the Shadow Clans holding! We owe this victory to the humans Alexis has brought with her tonight. This victory will be one of the many ahead of us!" Kane says. Alexis and the others then howl and bark.

"Hey Armin you wanna take a walk with me over to the lake?" Alexis asks while the others are celebrating. Armin nods and follows Alexis to a lake close to the pack.

"It's so beautiful." Alexis says as she looks at the lake as she and Armin sit down beside each other holding hands.

"It's not as beautiful as you are." Armin says making Alexis blush.

"Armin have you ever been to the ocean before?" Alexis asks.

"No but I would like to see it. I wanna go exploring when I am able to." Armin says.

"Maybe I can help with that. Armin the others and I can take you and the others to see the ocean and other places as well. I've never been to the ocean but Sonoke says it's really beautiful and that if I and some friends wanna go she would gladly take us."

"Would you really take us?" Armin asks.

"Yes gladly. I wanna explore the world with you Armin I wanna be by your side when we go exploring." Alexis says.

"I want you by my side as well." Armin says. As Alexis and Armin are about to get up they hear foot steps and turn to see Sonoke with what appears to be a small wooden carving of a wolf howling in her mouth. Sonoke then comes over to Armin and gives him the small wooden carving.

"On behave of our pack we would like you to have this. Its a symbol of our trust. We owe you and your friends for helping us with the collars and for always looking out for my daughter Alexis. We are sorry for how we have acted towards you and your comrades recently it's just we know we can't trust humans but we know now that if anything we can trust you and your friends. My daughter is very lucky to have you as a mate." Sonoke says.

"Mom we're not exactly mates quite just yet." Alexis says as she blushes.

'I know but you have chosen a good male I can tell her is a wonderful person even if he is human he will treat you right. He will make a good mate." Sonoke says smiling as she then leaves.

"Alexis what did you mean by we aren't mates? I thought we we're mates considering we're together?" Armin asks nervously.

"Armin we're not officially mates at least not in wolf law until we mate with each other. Yes in the human world we are together we are dating but in packs wolves can date and can agree to be mates but until they've officially mated with each other they're not officially mates." Alexis says.

"You had for a moment... Alexis can I ask you something and you be completely honest?" Armin asks.

"Of course Armin." Alexis says.

"Alexis why did you choose me? Why did you choose me a human out of a bunch of other wolves in your pack? Why did you choose such a weak and useless boy?" Armin asks.

"Armin don't ever talk like that! Armin I love you human or not! I don't care that your a human you love me for me. Your not weak and your not useless Armin! Don't ever let someone convince you otherwise. Armin I chose you out of all the others I could have chose because I love you for who you are. You've been there for me when alot of others haven't. You showed me that there is still good in this world. You've given me a reason to fight. I love you Armin." Alexis says as she then kisses Armin on the lips before pulling away to see a soft and gentle smile on Armin's face.

"Come on lets go get the others and head back." Armin says.

"Armin before we go anywhere I got something before you. I got them while I was at the Black Market I meant to give them to you yesterday but I forgot." Alexis says as she hands Armin two books one about the wolves and there species and dragons and another book about the seven wonders of the world.

"Thank you so much Alexis!" Armin says as he hugs Alexis before the two continue on there way.


	34. Becoming Mates

The next night as Alexis is sitting in her room on her bed drawing she hears a soft knock on the door and sees Armin open the door and close it.

"Hey Armin." Alexis says as Alexis puts her drawing down. Armin then locks the door before getting onto the bed with Alexis and starts kissing her. Alexis's eyes widen surprised before melting into the kiss. As Armin goes to Alexis's neck he pulls away confusing Alexis.

"Armin... what's wrong?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know what I'm doing Alex." Armin says sadly.

"Armin is this about me saying we're not officially mates until we've mated?" Alexis asks receiving a blush from Armin.

"Armin look at me." Alexis says as she gently makes Armin look her in the eyes.

"Armin it doesn't bother me that you don't know what your doing and it doesn't bother me that your nervous I'm nervous too. Armin I want to be your mate. I may not know a whole lot about what to do either but I know enough. Let me take the lead for now ok." Alexis says as she gives Armin a loving look before pushing him gently onto his back on the bed. Alexis then gently pulls Armin' s pants and boxers off before looking at Armin receiving a nervous nod telling her it's ok. Alexis then gently strokes Armin's member receiving a moan from him. Alexis smiles hearing Armin moan as she then gently licks the tip of his member before taking it fully into her mouth.

"A-Alexis.. if you keep.. going I'm gonna-" Armin gets cut off as he then cums Alexis's mouth. Alexis then swallows before looking at Armin.

"Sorry.." Armin says shyly.

"It's alright." Alexis says as she then takes Armin's jacket and shift off before taking her own shirt off and takes off her shorts leaving her in her underwear and bra.

"Wow. Your absolutely beautiful." Armin says blushing making Alexis blush. Armin then tackles Alexis down onto her back and pins her wrists above her head. Armin then kisses Alexis leaving a trail of kisses down her neck until he stops at Alexis's chest. Armin then looks at Alexis receiving a nod letting him know it's ok. Armin then takes Alexis's bra off before tossing it aside. Armin then gently starts kissing and licking Alexis's left breast earning a moan from Alexis. Armin smirks hearing Alexis moan as he then takes Alexis's bud into his mouth gently sucking and biting as he gently massages Alexis's right breast. Armin then gently kisses Alexis's stomach until he reaches Alexis's lower region. Armin then gently licks Alexis's folds receiving loud moans from her. Alexis then whines as she feels Armin pull away.

"Wanna play a game Alexis?" Armin asks.

"A game?" Alexis asks.

"Let's see how long you can stay quite for while I pleasure and tease you. If you manage to stay quite until I'm satisfied I will fuck you the minute you ask. If you can't stay quite I'll continue to tease you. So what do you say?" Armin asks. Alexis nods nervously giving Armin all the permission he need to start sucking roughly on Alexis's clit as she tries to stay quite. Once Armin was done licking and sucking he decides to stick a finger into Alexis's and curl it around making Alexis squirm at his touch while he adds two more fingers. Armin then notices Alexis biting her bottom lip to avoid making noise.

"You can moan now." Armin says as he then starts moving his fingers in and out of Alexis slowly as he scissors her making Alexis moan. Alexis then feels Armin remove his fingers and then looks down to see Armin positioning himself at Alexis's entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" Armin asks.

"Yes." Alexis says lovingly.

"Wait what if you get pregnant?" Armin asks as he stops at Alexis's entrance.

"Dont worry if I get pregnant I'll take the pups back to the pack and Sonoke and Takaya can help take care of them Takaya is our pack babysitter now she can watch over them and take care of them when we can't. It just means that you'll be a dad and I'll be a mom. You can do it I promise it'll be fine." Alexis says. Armin nods as he then slowly pushes himself into Alexis. Alexis then cries from the pain. Armin then sees Alexis crying from pain and kisses her on the lips and wipes away her tears as he waits for her to adjust and to give him the sign its ok to move.

"You can move now." Alexis says as Armin then starts thrusting slowly.

"A- Armin faster!" Alexis says as Armin picks up his pace to where he is ramming into Alexis. Soon Alexis reaches her climax and after a few more thrusts is followed by Armin. As Armin pulls out of Alexis he lays down beside of Alexis as the two pant exhausted.

"So does this mean we're officially mates?" Armin asks.

"Yes my love." Alexis says as she giggles before snuggling into Armin's arms as the two fall asleep.


	35. Having to choose

Hi everyone this story is complete this is last chapter some have asked me to update this story I probably will not I know I have this story as completed and sometimes add another chapter but that's only if I have an idea and I'm out of ideas for this story if you want me to make more chapters private message me ok and help me with ideas that's probably the only way this story will be continued ok I will gladly take ideas 

* * *

The next morning Alexis is called to the pack.

"Whata the matter Kane?" Alexis asks.

"Alex..sit down we need to talk." Kane says.

"Ok.." Alexis says as she sits down.

*Time skip*

As Alexis shifts into human form once back in the walls Armin comes over gently hugging Alexis as he then notices something is bothering her as Hanji, Erwin, Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, and Eren come over.

"Whats wrong?" Armin asks.

"Armin I... I may have to take back my offer to help you all with your goal." Alexis says.

"What do you mean take it back?" Erwin asks. Alexis then sighs.

"I mean I won't be here to help you anymore. My pack is wanting me to choose who I want to live with from now on not keep running back and forth. Kane says that I don't need to be running back and forth especially alone with wolves after me because of my species. He says I need to either choose to stay here or I have to choose to stay with the pack its safer than running back and forth constantly." Alexis says sadly.

"Well then choose to stay here." Eren says receiving a shocked and a bit angry look from Alexis. Alexis then growls slightly annoyed at Eren's statement.

"Eren don't you understand what I'm saying!? I have to choose between my family the only family I have had since my birth pack was killed and you lot yes if I choose to stay with my pack it will kill me ten times over cause I'll have to leave Armin and if I choose all of you I give up my family." Alexis says.

"I'm sorry Alex I didn't think of it that way." Eren says.

"Its ok. I just don't know what to do. Kaitou says I should just choose the pack yes I'll lose Armin along with the friends that I've made here but he feels that you guys won't be able to protect me even with your ranks if something happens he thinks I'll be safer with him and the rest of the pack." Alexis says.

"Alexis just take your time and try to think the decision through think of what you think would be best for you what you want." Mikasa says.

"Well check on you later ok." Hanji says as she has every leave with her as Kaitou then walks over. Alexis then shifts to wolf form.

"Kaitou would..would you get mad at me if I chose to stay here?" Alexis asks.

"Well I wouldn't like it but if it makes you happy to stay here with..them.. I'll be ok." Kaitou says.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asks. Kaitou nods.

 ***The song that is being played is called Space between by Descendants 2 link to song ( Space betweem )***

 **Kaitou singing**

 _I didn't know what you were going through_

 _I thought that you were fine_

 _Why did you have to hide?_

 **Alexis singing**

 _I didn't want to let you down_

 _But the truth is out_

 _It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart_

 _I really had to go_

 **Kaitou singing**

 _And I would never stop you_

 **Alexis singing**

 _Even though it changed_

 **Kaitou singing**

 _Nothing has to change_

 **Alexis singing**

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 **Kaitou singing**

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 **Alexis singing**

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 **Kaitou singing**

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 **Alexis singing**

 _You'll never be alone_

 **Kaitou singing**

 _No matter where you go_

 **Alexis singing**

 _We can meet in the space between_

 **Alexis singing**

 _And nothing can stay the same_

 **Kaitou singing**

 _It's growing pains_

 **Alexis singing**

 _Be proud of all the scars_

 **Kaitou singing**

 _They make you who you are (oh, woah)_

 _I know you have to stay_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _But I'll never really leave you_

 **Kaitou singing**

 _Nothing has to change_

 **Alexis singing**

 _Even though it changed_

 ** _Alexis and Kaitou singing_**

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _There are no words left to say_

 _I know you gotta find your place_

 _But this is not the end (no)_

 _You're part of who I am_

 _Even if we're worlds apart_

 _You're still in my heart_

 _You can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach)_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _Yeah, no matter where you go_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 ***Song over***

"Alex I just want you to be happy. So if staying with him is want you want then I'll do my best to fill your paws while your gone but I promise we'll see each other again once it's safer." Kaitou says.

"Thank you Kaitou." Alexis says as she nuzzles Kaitou before running off to find Armin to tell him she is staying with him.


End file.
